Devoted To Destruction
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Deadshot/OC―"When it comes to trusting who'll have my back, i'll go family every time." Katherine Frost was captured and sent to Belle Reve just after finding out that she was pregnant. Her father, Frost and her 'uncle', The Joker are trying to find her. After being offered a deal that will give her privileges if she joins the Squad, she agrees and meets her match in Deadshot.
1. there's a calm before the storm

**A/N Hi, everyone!**

 **I couldn't help myself. I really liked Deadshot and before I knew it, this was typed up. I also liked Frost and wanted The Joker in it so I put Frost as her father. I hope you all like it and, if you did, please tell me.**

 _ **If you don't like the idea of this story, please don't leave a review because it's not helpful to the person who spent a long time writing something only for someone to be cruel.**_

 **Anyway, to those who do like the idea of it, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Devoted To Destruction**

 **.**

 **.**

 _We touch I feel a rush, we clutch it isn't much  
But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us  
It's lust, it's torturous_

 _You must be a sorceress 'cause you just did the impossible  
Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous if you fuck me over_

 _'Cause if I get burnt I'ma show you what it's like to hurt  
'Cause I've been treated like dirt before you  
And love is "evol", spell it backwards I'll show you_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **"We lose a national hero but you sit there looking like the cat ate the canary."**

"I've eaten a lot of canaries."Amanda retorted with a barely visible smug smirk, releasing her hold on her steak knife, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes when the sound of the utensil clattering against plate gave her companions a jolt."It's taken some work, but I finally have them, the worst of the worst."

Pausing, Amanda reached down into the case she'd taken with her, unlatching it and extracted a thick hardback. With a determined breath, she straightened and dumped it onto the middle of the table, the weight of it thumping onto the causing the table to shake, the wine inside of their glasses swirling.

But, despite her flair for the theatrics, he barely spared the hardbook a glance and returned to cutting up his streak.

"There are rumors, Amanda, that some of them have abilities."

"The rumors are right."Amanda quietly replied, an underlying zest in her voice that was quickly gone when she suddenly sounded almost intimidatingly serious."You know what the problem with a meta-human is? The human part."

Amanda grabbed her fork and knife and began cutting up her food as she spoke, slicing through the meat with a little too much vigor.

"We got lucky with Superman; he shared our values."She pointed to the man across from her with the knife before setting it down."The next Superman might not."

He sent Amanda a warning look over his glass, setting out down with some force as he shook his head at her.

"You're playing with fire."

Amanda didn't bother to stifle her laugher this time."I'm fighting fire with fire."

He scoffed, setting down the culturally in his hands long enough to finally meet her gaze."You're not going to pitch us that Task Force X project of yours again, are you?"

"Yes."Amanda firmly answered, placing down her drink with a determined nod."But, this time, you're gonna listen."

And she opened the hardback and began to explain each person she'd collected for her assignment, garnering his attention quite quickly as the fascinating stories became impossible to ignore. She informed him about each candidate for Task Force X, explaining what each could bring to the table, how each had their own distinct use and powers that could benefit the both of them.

As each candidate was explained, Amanda finally got to the end of the hardback everyone in the book until, finally, she got to their last nominee.

A pair of large brown eyes peered up at them, mouth pinched, and eyes narrowed in a disgruntled glower.

 **Name:** _Katherine Frost_ **| Aliases:** _Kitty Kat_

 **Age:22 |** **Gender:** _Female_ **| D.O.B:** _12/08/94_ | **Height:** _5'6_

 **Strengths:** _Frost has mastered the art combat, she is very able at holding her own in a fight. Frost is very well known to use guns, but her hands are her most dangerous weapon. She is very well connected with the underworld via her father, Jonny Frost._

 **Weaknesses:** _Jonny Frost [father], The Joker and Harley Quinn. Most recently and primarily her unborn child but that does not slow her down in her attempts to escape._

 **Notes:** _Distinct red mouth tattoo on hand that matches The Joker's own. Frost is associated with criminals The Joker and Harley Quinn. Frost became a high ranking myrmidon, along with her father, Jonny Frost. Frost's father is The Joker's right-hand man and is one of the notorious mobsters to ever cross Gotham._

 **Status:** _Contained; Belle Reve Penitentiary_

 _ **FROST IS HEAVILY PREGNANT AND MUST BE HANDLED CAREFULLY. DO NOT CONTAIN WITH HARLEY QUINN AS SHE IS ALSO CONNECTED TO THE JOKER.**_

"Finally. She looks, well, normal."He dryly mused, his movements pausing, fork dangling in mid-air as his eyes fixed on the young woman's mugshot, noting how vacant and angry she looked."Pretty little thing."

Reaching for his glass with a questioning hum, his eyes left Katherine and met Amanda's.

"Who is she?"

"Katherine Frost. Mob daughter turned bad."Amanda answered, pursing her lips when his lips parted in surprise and quickly refused to look back at the mugshot."She's better known for following the circus."

"She works for The Joker?"He inquired with a curious tone, setting down his fork as he became more invested in the conversation.."What about the pregnancy?"

"The father was a small-time henchman of The Joker's. Things turned sour, he ended up on the run and, in exchange for protection he snitched on her."Amanda dismissively replied, turning the page and tapping the paragraph that explained Katherine's pregnancy in more detail."It didn't work out. Parts of him were found in the river."

She watched as the man leaned forward slightly and turned the handbook around so that he could look closer.

"She gets checked on weekly by a nurse and reports say she's taken the pregnancy well. Which is why if we're going to go ahead with this, we need to act now."Amanda rested her elbow on the table as she leaned forward, her voice dropping to an almost threatening tone."We have leverage over each of them, and i'd like to keep it that way."

Eyeing the woman with a careful gaze, he pursed his lips once more with a pondering sigh, rubbing his chin as he eyed Katherine's record with a doubtful stare.

"Why would she agree?"He shook his head, reaching out and snatching the handbook from Amanda to get a closer look, eyes skimming over the record."She is quoted to say that she'd rather die now with her child still with her than be separated."

Barely offering a shrug, Amanda reached for her glass again, leaning back in her seat with a casual smile.

"I have my ways."

* * *

 **2000**

 _ **"** **Daddy!"**_

 _Six-year-old Katherine sobbed as she slowly walked into the bank, clutching her teddy to her chest, big brown eyes watery. The bank had people scattered around it to either hand in money or to take money out._

 _As she walked into the center of the bank, eyes glancing around at the people, she let out a loud wail._

" _DADDY!"_

 _Several guards that were standing around looked at the little girl standing in the center of the bank and quickly rushed over to her. Nobody in their right mind would leave a little girl standing alone. Katherine sobbed louder as the guards came over to her, kneeling down in front of here._

" _What's wrong, honey?"_

 _The second guard spoke at the same time."Are you lost?"_

 _The third guard put a hand on her shoulder while the other four asked her more questions that she was too upset to answer. She inhaled and exhaled sharply, more tears watering in her eyes._

" _I lost my daddy!"She cried, nuzzling into her teddy bear."I want my daddy!"_

 _The main guard picked her up and placed her on a bench, kneeling down in front of her."Where did you lose him, sweetie?"_

" _In the crowd outside."_

" _What's his name?"_

" _Daddy. His name is daddy."She whimpered._

" _What's your name, honey?"Another asked with a light chuckle to try and make her feel better._

 _As she told them her name, they wrote it down, and her eyes looked around. She seemed to perk up at something they couldn't see._

" _Right, do you have any other family close by we could contact?"_

 _She nodded, blinking innocently."Yep."_

" _Good."The guard smiled at her."What's his name."_

" _Mr.J." She stated proudly, little legs kicking back and forth."His name is Mr.J."_

 _Before the guards could respond, fires were suddenly shot, and they all turned just in time for each of them to get a bullet in their heads. The henchmen ran in, shooting random people, knowing that they were safe from any more guards at the moment because they had all killed them at the same time._

 _Hands over her ears to protect her hearing, Katherine let out a small laugh as the guards fell at her feet._

 _She looked up as her father walked over to her, a proud smile on his lips._

" _There's my little actress."_

" _Daddy!"She exclaimed, arms stretching out._

 _Her father chuckled, lifting her into his arms and picking her up into his embrace. Katherine locked her arms around his neck; teddy tucked underneath her arm. He smirked as bodies fell to the floor and stepped over a couple._

 _They looked at the door as The Joker sauntered in, dressed in his usual clothing, gold chains around his neck and gold rings on his fingers._

" _Right, boys! Let's get this finished before the cops show up!"The Joker shouted as he walked."I don't fancy another trip to the looney bin this week!"_

 _Katherine smiled as her 'uncle J' made his way over to them, a fond smile on his lips as he looked down at the child._

" _Did I do good, uncle J?"She asked, brown eyes peering up at her beloved 'uncle.'_

" _You did good, brat."The Joker said, handing her the lollipop he had promised before her task."There ya go. As your uncle J promised. You'll also be getting a full piggy bank as well for your troubles."_

 _She smiled as she took the lollipop, giggling as he ruffled her hair._

* * *

 **Present—Belle Reve**

 _ **"** Caught me crawlin', baby, window, grass is very high. Keep on crawlin' till the day I die. Crawlin' King Snake, and I rule my den You better give me what I want, gonna crawl no more... **"**_

Katherine rocked back and forth in the middle of her cage, singing along to the music inside of her head. She tipped her head back, eyes rolling to the back of her head before she spun around on her heel. A dazed smile broke out in her face as her arms slowly rose up into the air as if she aimed to touch the sky with her fingertips.

The brunette clapped loudly along the music inside of her head, as she moved her head with music, her long brunette locks flying around her.

 _ **"** Caught me crawlin', baby, Crawlin' 'round your door, seeing everything I want. I'm gonna crawl on your floor, let's crawl. And I rule my den. C'mon, give me what I want, ain't gonna crawl no more... **"**_

Katherine jumped from foot to foot as she spun around again, arms reaching out, her tattooed fingers wiggling. Just as the singing came to a stop, the sound of feet entering what she liked to call, her territory, hit her ears. She snapped her head up, brushing hair out of her eyes, rolling her eyes when her gaze landed on Griggs.

"Missed me, princess?"

Katherine ignored him and stepped closer.

"Is it lunch time already?"She asked, looking through the bars at him, arching her eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Then go away."She sing songed, turning away from the bars, fondly stroking her stomach."I'm eating for two here, and I haven't had anything today. My ankles are massive; I'm this close to losing sight of my feet and-"

"You have a visitor."Griggs cut her off before she could rant once more."And, let me tell you, you're going to want to hear this."

She perked up and skipped over to the bars, fingers locking around them."Is my father here?"

"No."

She pouted but remained interested."Uncle J?"

"No."

"Is it Harls?"She asked, and when he opened his mouth to reply, she added."Say no, and i'm not interested."

"You should be, it's even better than your friends."

Before she could inquire further, he turned away and behind him stood a middle-aged woman that she didn't recognize.

"Don't tell me your gonna be my cell mate because, lady, I don't share."

"No."Amanda shook her head as she walked closer to the cell after the perimeter fence opened."I wanna talk."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."Amanda repeated, tilting her head as she asked."I need your help."

Katherine stared at the older woman for a long moment before she let out a loud laugh, stumbling back a few steps.

"Lady, I don't know who you think you're talking to but i'm evil."Katherine chuckled, holding out her arms."Evil don't help good unless we get something back. You want help? Go to church. You've got a bigger chance getting help from the big guy upstairs than me."

Katherine then made a shooing motion at Amanda, forcing a cheery smile despite the tiredness she felt."Now, go please, I have my daily session with staring at these four walls. Please make sure to ask about my lunch."

Katherine turned and began to walk towards her small, metal bed that had a thin mattress. Amanda stared at her back, eyes glancing at Katherine rubbing her stomach before she spoke.

"What if I said that I could help you?"

"I already have a psychiatrist, thank you."

"I'm not talking about that kind of help, Katherine."Amanda's firmly stated, ambling closer to the cage, waiting for Katherine to still before she continued."I'm talking about helping you with your baby. You do know that there's a large chance that as soon as you have him or her, they'll take it away? You've committed a lot of crimes which means that you'll be in here for the rest of your life if you don't take this deal."

Katherine spun around on her heel, a cloudy but glimmer in her eyes but she didn't speak.

Her expression told Amanda to carry on. Amanda hid her triumphant smirk.

"I can't tell you much, but I have a mission for you. A dangerous mission, in fact, but if you complete it, you'll get to have your baby and keep it until you bond."

"Until?"She repeated, shaking her head with a laugh, rubbing her stomach again."Lady, i've said it before, and i'll say it again. I'd rather die here with my child still connected to me than be separated from it."

Amanda raised her chin defiantly, already prepared with an argument."Your child will be taken away and given to your father, but you will have visitation."

Katherine was quiet for a long moment as she made her way back over to the bars."Do I have a choice to be apart of this mission? You seem to be very eager for me to be apart of it and to stay apart of it because you don't seem like the type to negotiate."

Amanda shook her head, following Katherine's movements until they were almost face to face.

"No you don't have a choice, but agree to this, don't try to escape and stay alive during the mission and i'll make sure to keep my end of the deal."

Katherine moved closer, her fingers wrapping around the bars.

"Don't play with a pregnant woman, lady, especially not this one. I die? My father with rain down on you like Satan himself."

"Then don't threaten with the person who's got the power to make the best of what you got yourself into."

Amanda stuck her hand through the bars which made the guards come closer, raising their weapons.

Katherine glanced at them with a scoff, gaze lingering on them before she shifted her attention to the hand.

Then, with a relaxed shrug, Katherine reached out and accepted.

"Fine."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you would like to see a chapter two, _please leave a review._**


	2. when family's all that we got

**A/N Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Belle Reve**

" **Unlock him."**

Griggs looked at Flag, his eyes widening slightly before his gaze landed on a smug looking Deadshot. He glanced at the gun show of weapons on the table then turned back to Flag.

"You're serious?"Griggs asked and, when Flag raised his eyebrow, he added."You know what this man can do?"

Flag scowled."I'm here to find out. Lose the restraints."

Griggs wanted to protest but he knew that it would result in him being more embarrassed in front of the prisoner he hated most. Griggs pursed his lips and nodded at the guards who quickly stepped forward and unlocked Deadshot's cuffs. The man groaned in relief, rubbing his wrists and chuckled at the annoyed look on Griggs' face.

Deadshot let his eyes roam over the weapons before he turned to Flag.

"So, what's this?"He drawled."Cheerleading tryouts?"

Flag didn't react as he nodded towards the rows of weapons."Let's go. Let's see what you can do. They say you've never missed a shot...prove it."

Never one to pass up a chance to show off, Deadshot sauntered towards the rows of weapons and picked up the nearest gun, raising it in the air smugly before he loaded it. Flag watched, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed the criminal.

"What you gonna do with it?"

Deadshot moved quickly, aiming the gun at Griggs who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Griggs jumped in fear."Shit!"

The guards reacted quickly, pointing their weapons at Deadshot. They offered to shoot the hitman but Flag demanded that they calm down.

Deadshot smirked at Griggs before mouthing."Tell your little bitches to stand down."

Griggs glared at the hitman before demanding his guards to put their weapons away which they did without a second thought. Griggs looked at Amanda and Flag, hissing angrily."For the record, this is exactly what I was concerned about!"

Deadshot chuckled in amusement at Griggs' wavering tone."What's for dinner?"

Griggs scowled at the hitman."Ames, if this man shoots me, I want you to kill him and I want you to go clear my browser history."

The hitman tapped the side of the gun with his fingers before shaking his head."So, the firing pin's filed down, right? Or the mag's fulla dummy rounds? Bet I pull the trigger and nothing happens. Can I be trusted? Is that the real question here?"

Griggs turned grey with fear as Amanda walked up to Deadshot, meeting his gaze."You're right. Why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous hitman? Go ahead, pull the trigger. Empty it."

He glanced down at her than back at Griggs.

Griggs shook his head, speaking clearly."Don't empty nothing. You don't even know this lady. I've known you, like, nine months."

The hitman only seemed to become more annoyed the more Griggs spoke.

"Remember when I brought you that cookie? That was a real cookie."

The hitman raised his gun in the air and fired a shot, making Griggs jump.

Deadshot chuckled like a child on Christmas day.

"Y'all jokers must be crazy."

He laughed as he literally skipped over to the rows of weapons and began to show them what he was made of.

* * *

" **Come on, man, why am I here?"**

Griggs sighed as he was forced to sit down on a seat, eyes looking ahead of him as men filled the room, some dressed casually and others not. He looked around in a brave manner, eyes slightly widening as he saw a man wearing a bloody apron, a meat cleaver in his hands as he cut up meat.

He turned back around as a man with with a hat, wearing sunglasses, entered the room.

The man stood next to Griggs, an unamused look on his face.

"Yeah, i'm down, I get it. I've had a run of bad decks. Not my fault, all right?"

"Dude, this is real. I had to stop these guys from burning down your house with your kids in it."Griggs looked around again to see if he could charm his way out of his trouble."But you're lucky."

"Maybe, why do you think so?"

As if on cue, a well dressed man entered, wearing dark shades and carrying a case. He set down the case and opened it, pulling out a stack of money in a see through bag.

His eyes widened.

"Yo, slick. What's up?"

The well dressed man almost smirked as he said."You might wanna keep your mouth shut."

"Can I go, man?"Griggs' eyes narrowed."What the hell is going on? This is crazy."

He saw the well dressed man glance away.

"Boss? Permission to act freely?"

He didn't see or hear someone else respond but the man's face lit up. He pulled off his shades and, like a blur, rushed over to Griggs who almost jumped out of his seat. He groaned in pain as he felt a hand behind his neck and, a second later, his cheek hit the table with a loud thump.

He moaned as he felt his vision settle on the man who was know kneeling beside him."What the fuck are you doing?"

"Look at me. Take a good look at me."

Griggs let his eyes trail over the features of the man holding him down but couldn't find anything familiar.

Until his own eyes locked on the man's brown ones.

Dark, dangerous but compelling.

" _My uncle J is a king and my daddy is a gangster."Katherine giggled as spun around in a circle before coming toward him, inches from the bars, eyes staring into Griggs'."They'll get to you. Maybe not to day, maybe not tomorrow but someday."_

"You're Kat's father?"

Frost send him a small, dark smile as he lifted Griggs by the neck only to making him hit the table again with much more force than last time. Frost was usually a quiet man but he was very passionate when it came to his daughter. He had heard about Griggs' history, he was known for being cruel to the inmates, and even worse with the female ones.

"That's right."

Griggs became slightly fearful as he saw a gun tucked into Frost's trousers."I haven't touched her...i swear. She's being taken care of."

"Is that right?"

Griggs nodded before he asked."Can I go now? I-If you want, i'll give her your love."

Frost shook his head and let go of Griggs who sat up."You have another friend of ours."

"What the hell are you talking about? The rest of the prisoners are crazy, man, they're in a good place that-"

His face fell as hands placed themselves on his shoulder, fingers threatening to curl around his throat. He stayed still, too fearful to see what was behind him.

"Blah, blah, blah. All that chit chat's gonna get ya hurt."

The strong hands slapped against his forearms, making Griggs jump, a nervous chuckle falling from his lips as pain soared through his arms."My God!"

Deep, dark, growls came from the man standing behind him and Griggs looked up, flinching slightly, as The Joker suddenly appeared in front of him, lowering himself to Griggs' level. The Joker snarled, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he rose to his feet.

Griggs silently watched The Joker as he stood in front of him.

Griggs swallowed as The Joker kneeled slightly, hand coming forward, showing the rings on his fingers. He let his eyes trail over the gold rings.

Griggs nodded, leaning forward and kissing the pinky ring.

All was silent for a split second.

Until The Joker moved forward quickly, making Griggs flinch as hands came up and cupped his cheeks.

"I can tell ya meant that."The Joker said before a cackle came from his mouth.

"Yeah."

"Did you also mean to call my Harley-girl crazy?"

Griggs stumbled over his words as he responded."I-I didn't mean too...i mean, i'm sure Harley is very, uh, normal."

The Joker let out another cackle, his painted lips turning up into a smile."No...no, she's out of her mind that one."The Joker let out a fond hum as his mind drifted elsewhere."That's what I like most about her."

He blinked, snapping back into reality as he turned back towards Griggs, smile gone.

"You're gonna be my friend."

* * *

" _ **Do you like it, Kitty Kat?"**_

" _I love it, daddy!"_

 _Katherine giggled as she twirled around, arms stretched out at either side of her as her father watched her with a warm smile. Her father was usually a quiet man, a serious man but he was different when it came to her. He chuckled as she skipped over to him before doing a curtsy then lunged into her father's arms who picked her up._

 _The nine year old locked her arms around her father's neck, a wide smile on her face._

" _I'm a princess!"_

 _" _That's what you are!"_ Frost gave a small laugh and nodded, hugging his daughter to him with a large smile."My little princess."_

 _Katherine jumped down from her father's arms as they entered the room that was known to be the meeting room._

 _The long table was now covered with food, balloons, presents and the largest birthday cake she had ever seen._

" _Pretty!"_

 _Her smiled widened as her gaze zeroed on in the presents."PRESENTS!"_

 _She went to run over to them but her strong arms locked around her and stopped her before she could take another step._

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk..."A growl hit her ears, making her eyes light up as she looked up to see her uncle._

" _Uncle J!"She giggled arms locking around his leg which was the highest she could reach. Her head rested against his hip as she told him how much she had missed him._

" _All right, that's enough, brat."_

 _He rolled his eyes but smiled anyway as he took a bright, green box from one of his men. She looked up at him as he handed her the box that had a purple bow on it._

" _What are ya waiting for? Open it!"_

 _She didn't waste any time as she tore open the box, a gasp leaving her mouth as she picked up the gift._

 _It was a tiara._

 _A real tiara that matched her princess dress._

" _Oh, uncle J!"She whispered as he took it from her, long fingers brushing through her long dark hair."Is it-"_

" _Real? Of course. At least that's what i was told. I can't remember, really, the nice man had a bullet through his forehead."_

 _"Here we go. That's my girl."The Joker cackled to himself as he placed the tiara on Katherine's head before tapping her cheek almost fondly."A princess deserves the best of the best, right?"_

 _She giggled up to him, wanting to hug him again but knew that would be too far. Noticing the look in her eyes, her uncle sighed and held out his hand, showing her his pinky ring._

 _She giggled again and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his ring._

 _He smirked down at her before he spoke again."The fun ain't over yet."_

" _You ever heard of pin the tale on donkey, brat?"The Joker asked with a chuckle._

" _Yeah, uncle J."_

" _Well I find that game boring so we are gonna play another party game...one i'm sure you'll enjoy."_

 _The Joker cleared his throat and a moment later a man in a police uniform was dragged in by the henchmen wearing a party hat. Going by how realistic his uniform was, she guessed he was a police officer. He glowered at The Joker as he was strung up painfully, left dangling in the air._

" _You'll pay for this, ya mother fuc-"_

 _The man was shut up when one of the henchmen placed duck-tape over his mouth, leaving the rest of his words muffled._

 _The Clown Prince waved a hand as he chuckled."Now, now, off-ic-er, watch the language, there's little kiddies present."_

 _The Joker moved over to the table and pulled off the cover to reveal a collection of extremely sharp knives. Katherine's eyes went wide in awe as his fingers ran along the knives before picking on up._

 _The Joker walked over to the little girl and handed the knife to her._

 _He knelt down in front of her, a rare smile on his face before he quickly leaned forward and let his painted lips brush her cheek._

" _Happy birthday, brat."_

 _She giggled and took the knife, smiling at her father and uncle as her uncle tied a scarf around her eyes._

" _BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"_

* * *

 **The Next Day—Belle Reve**

" **Better than the last one."**

Katherine rubbed her eyes as she yawned, waking up from an hour's nap in the new single bed she had gotten from Amanda after telling her that she couldn't work at her best without getting some proper rest. She had slept most of the night and day but boredom had slipped her into another nap. Her back, which had been sore from months of sleeping with a thin mattress, had gotten better. The bed she'd had wasn't good for her child or her own health as she had went days without sleep.

All she needed was to reunite with her family, catch up on her Netflix and life would be perfect.

Add in a few good kills and she'd be in the best mood.

Katherine got up as the guards stormed in, guns pointed at her. She almost laughed. Her pregnancy hadn't slowed her down, though she had been more careful as to not hurt her beloved baby, but she could still fight. She had been taught her whole life how to find loopholes, overcome obstacles and she'd never stop fighting for her freedom.

Katherine smiled at Griggs as he passed the permitter fence, guards following him.

"HANDS UP!"

She, remembering her deal, sighed but obeyed.

"Gonna play nicely, sweetness?"

She smiled at him, backing away as they entered her cage, hands still up.

"Of course."She frowned as she noticed the taser in several of the guards' hands."You're not gonna let them shock me, are ya? I'm pregnant...i'll play along, all right? Just don't let them do that."

Griggs, remembering the threats he'd been hit with concerning Harley and Katherine, nodded at the guards.

"Stand down with the tasers!"

"But, boss...she's put ten of our boys in the hospital _while_ knocked up."

"Put them away!"He demanded, turning back to Katherine."She'll come quietly, right?"

Katherine didn't want to, she wanted to knock out or kill them all, but her baby could be hurt in the process. She could see no loophole and, reluctantly, she nodded, turning around, hands behind her back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Griggs rushed forward and placed the handcuffs around her legs and wrists before attaching the two around her waist, minding her stomach.

"Come on."

She was strapped to a restraint chair and handed over to other guards she didn't recognize. Katherine, stuck with people she didn't know, felt the urge to hold her stomach but was unable to do so, which made her scowl. She was then led down a long corridor and towards a large group of medics that she, once again, didn't recognize.

She was pulled behind another restraint chair and in it was a man she hadn't seen before, calm but angry.

"Anyone who touches me is dead."He clearly stated as they prepared what ever they wanted to do to him."Anyone who touches me is-AH!"

Katherine snorted at his pain but kept quiet.

He growled, trying to catch the attention of the woman who was working with the others."Hey? Miss? What was that?"

She ignored him and began to demand that Katherine come forward. They began to wheel him away as he glared at the woman."Oh, you deaf. You one of them deaf hoes."

Katherine giggled at his childish insult as she was wheeled forward, watching him go.

She looked up as they began to prepare her for her turn.

"What are you doing to me?"She asked but got no response."I'm pregnant...i can't...i can't..."

The lady looked down at Katherine's stomach and, for the first time in her life, Katherine was worried about someone other than herself. She never had to be worried about Harley, The Joker or her father because they were, in her mind, untouchable, they could handle themselves.

But she was growing a life inside of her.

And, whatever gender it was, she loved it.

She wouldn't let anything harm it.

"Miss?"She whispered, finally letting her worried look come through her stone cold expression."Please...just tell me that it won't harm my baby if i, y'know... play by the rules?"

The woman blinked at her before she quickly whispered back."Don't try to escape, work with the mission and it'll be fine."

Katherine felt relief hit her and she only squealed in slight pain as something was injected into her neck.

Then, she was wheeled off.

Guards were everywhere as she was led outside, pain still in her neck but not as bad as before. She was behind the man that had insulted the woman and heard him curse under his breath as he was led as-well. Like her, she could see that he hated being controlled but she soon grew bored and enjoyed being outside.

She glanced over at the guard walking next to her, gun in his hand.

"Nice day, is it?"

He ignored her and kept on walking, making her roll her eyes.

She looked up at the sky, inhaling fresh air for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Katherine looked to her left as the sound of running feet came toward her, stopping next to her a moment later. She looked up to see that it was Griggs and, for the first time she'd known him, he looked worried.

She liked that.

"You're being placed in a plane and being transferred."He said quietly before continuing."I don't know where but I know that Harley will be there with you. I have something for you both from, uh, your father and Mister J, all right?"

She looked down at his hands to see two phones in them.

He quickly tucked one into her hand and she turned it round so that it was placed downwards.

He nodded at her before he walked away towards Harley, she guessed.

They were coming for them and would fix her problem, she had no doubt about that.

She smiled.

She knew they would.

 _Looks like I don't have to play nice, after all._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **If you would like to read a third chapter, _please leave a review._**


	3. i see the crystal raindrops fall

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing.**

* * *

 **Earlier—Globemaster**

" _I see the crystal raindrops fall and the beauty of it all is when the sun comes shining through. To make those rainbows in my mind, when I think of you sometime and I want to spend some time with you..."_

Katherine, despite how difficult it was, tapped her feet against the restraint chair as she whispered the song her father used to play for her before bed. He always hated doing it but she'd have a tantrum until she got what she wanted, something she did to this day.

The brunette leaned back against the uncomfortable restraint chair, slightly disappointed that there were no windows.

But she did giggle as it took off, making her entire body tingle like it normally did.

" _Just the two of us,_ _w_ _e can make it if we try. Just the two of us,_ _j_ _ust the two of us. Building castles in the sky..."_ Katherine quietly sang, eyes staring ahead in front of her.

There was only the back of a head that seemed to belong to something inhuman. It grunted every few moments in either annoyance or uncomfortableness, possibly both. Katherine pursed her lips, understanding. She'd also feel the same if she were restraint to a forklift.

What was it?

She shrugged, unbothered by whatever it was and leaned her head back, eyes closing as she continued to sing until she felt herself fall into a light slumber.

" _Just the two of us...you and I."_

* * *

 **P** **resent—Midway City Airport**

" **All right, kids..."**

Flag began to make his way over to the criminals that were being brought out from the Globemaster one by one."Anyone that steps outta line, shoot them dead."

His men gave him a nod and followed. They got to C-17 just as Harley, Deadshot, El Diablo, Killer Killer Croc and Katherine emerged, all wearing jumpsuits and tied to their restraint chairs while Killer Croc was chained to a forklift, a mask designed to prevent him from using his powerful jaws. Flag and his men glared at the killers and, in return, they all, but El Diablo and Killer Croc, merely smiled in return, amused.

Flag made his way over to them, he and his men scattered around, ready to shoot.

"Unlock 'em!"

He watched as they were all unlocked from handcuffs, padlocks and shackles. Harley, Deadshot and El Diablo were free. It took longer to unchain Killer Croc, who growled as soon as his mask was off but he simply jumped down from the forklift and joined the others, glaring at anyone who looked at him.

Harley jumped up, skipping over to the soldiers.

"Hi, boys!"She sang before she introduced herself, not bothered when nobody shook her hand.

Katherine attempted to get up but it didn't work.

"Fuck!"

She gasped, touching her stomach."Sorry, honey, momma's a bit out of sorts."

She tried again.

Then again.

And again, until a tattooed hand touched her left and another touched her right.

She looked up to see the man who had gotten his injection.

"Here, let us help."

"I'm fine!"She glared at them, attempting to stand herself but it didn't work.

She tried again, only to fail and Katherine groaned, looking up at the sky, hissing.."Do ya know who I am? Work with me or I swear-"

She tried once more, only to, _once again_ , fail.

She sighed, kicking her feet in a childish manner before she muttered."Help me."

Deadshot showed no emotion as he grabbed her hand and El Diablo grabbed her other and they pulled her up.

She pursed her lips and nodded at them before mumbling."Thanks."

"No problem, girl, take it easy, okay?"El Diablo said, sadly looking at her bump."It's precious."

She looked up at Deadshot, who was still holding her hand.

Katherine, unable to stop herself, smiled up at him."Thank you."

He simply hummed and shook her hand before letting it go."Don't mention it."

The two men nodded at her before they walked off to join the group just to see Captain Boomerang get into a fight with Flag who had him pinned. He let the man go, shoving him away just in time to see a black car pulling up and the door soon opening.

"Here comes Slipknot...the man who can climb anything. _Wonderful_."

Slipknot got out of the car with grace, a blank look on his face as he stood, observing the area. He was about to make his way over to the group before a mouthy woman glared at him.

"Have a good time, _scumbag!_ "

He glanced at her before punching her across the face, sending her to the ground, smirking to himself as he was tackled and dragged over to the group.

He shrugged as he pushed off the guards."She had a mouth."

Harley and Katherine began to laugh at the same time, the brunette clapping her hands.

Katherine grinned at Slipknot, nudging him."I like you!"

"I like me, too."He simply said.

"Everybody shut up!"

Everybody went silent as Flag paced in front of them."In your necks, the injection you got, is a nanite explosive."

Katherine saw Slipknot touch his neck as Flag spoke, sneering at the other man

"It's the size of a rice grain but it's as powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die."Killer Croc growled as Flag spoke, looking like he wanted to rip the man's throat out."You try to escape, you die. You either irritate or vex me and guess what? _You die._ "

Harley out up her hand, a small smile on her face as she warned."I'm known to be quite vexing, i'm just forewarning you."

The girls jumped, pouting as Flag shouted."Lady, _shut up!_ "

Harley's lower lip jutted out as she looked at Flag and Kathrine shook her head, muttering."Only Uncle J gets to talk to her like that, soldier...you're in deep trouble."

Flag glared at Harley before he turned away, continuing."This is the deal; you're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens, you're my problem."

Deadshot didn't seem impressed as he scratched his head, asking."So was that like a pep talk?"

Flag nodded, replying."Yeah. That was a pep talk."

Flag gestured to the boxes on the ground."There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in 10."

"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing."Deadshot said as everyone else turned to grab their stuff."You heard of Phil Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"He's like the gold standard, okay?"Deadshot said, hands raising, thumbs meeting as well as index fingers, forming a triangle."Triangle, bitch. _Study_."

Katherine cackled as she looked for her trunk, brushing hair from her face.

Deadshot and Flag turned their heads, looking at her.

Deadshot smirked.

Flag glared at her."Lady, shut up and get ready!"

She gave him the middle finger.

Slipknot and Deadshot turned away, grinning.

* * *

 _ **~ Kitty Kat ~**_

 **"Finally."**

Katherine smiled as she kneeled down in front of her trunk and opened it up, revealing her clothes. She sighed, muttering curses underneath her breath as she riffled through the clothes that no longer fit her. She passed the many shorts, skirts or tight shirts until she came upon a pair of leather leggings, tossing aside her other choices.

"Gross."

She stood, stretching them out, lip curling up because they weren't exactly what she wanted. But, with nothing else that fit her, she conceded. And, after demanding that guards circle around her so she'd have some privacy, changed into them, throwing aside her jumpsuit.

Katherine leaned back down, picking out a white raglan tunic―customised by The Joker himself as the large design on front was the Clown Prince's emblem ―and over-the-knee riding boots.

She would _sometimes_ wear clothes like her uncle J or Harley but she had to be comfy instead of attention wanting. She slipped on the rest of her clothes, along with her shoulder holster then shrugged on a dark purple open pocket cardigan to hide her weapons.

Katherine quickly, after putting on some light make up, brushed a hand through her wavy hair just in time to see Harley skipping up to her, dressed a ready, bat at her side.

"Kitty Kat!"Harley sing songed, a wide smile on her face."I missed-"

Harley, arms out ready to hug her best friend, stopped and gasped."You've gotten fat!"

Kaherine scoffed, lips curving up into an amused smile."Harley-"

Harley quickly caught herself, shaking her head."I'm not judging, Puddin' always did say that if I ever got fat there would be more of me to devour, but how am I supposed to hug you?"

She pointed accusingly at the bump and stomped her foot."I wanna hug ya, girl, but my arms won't meet!"

Katherine laughed loudly, catching the attention of the entire group, including the guards. She walked over to a pouting Harley who looked like she was about to have a temper tantrum.

"Ah, Harls, i've missed you."She grabbed Harley's hand and placed it on her stomach."I'm not fat-ish. I'm pregnant. _R_ _eally_ pregnant."

Harley let out a gasp, hands cupping her own cheeks in surprise as she gasped. Everybody watched, some covering their hands over their ears as a loud, window shattering scream echoed throughout the entire area.

Harley danced in a small circle, clapping happily."Y-Ya mean i'm gonna be _auntie_ Harley?!"

Katherine nodded with a wide smile."Yep."

"Whose is it?"She asked before stepping closer, whispering."Is it henchman ya-know-who?"

"Yeah He's the reason i'm here. He gave me up."

Harley gasped again, this time angrily.

"That mother-"She paused, glancing at Katherine's bump and let out a small gasp."fluffer! I'll make sure Puddin' will sort him out, after all, he's gonna be an uncle _again!_ "

Harley smiled again and rushed over to Katherine, arms wide.

Katherine giggled, arms opening, ready to hug her best friend.

The hug never came.

She frowned, looking down to see Harley kneeling on the ground, arms locked around Katherine's baby bump, nuzzling her cheek against it as she hummed.

"It's okay, baby. Auntie Harley's here and she's not gonna let anythin' happen to ya."Harley sang to the bump, rubbing it fondly."You're gonna love me and Puddin', then we're gonna give ya some puppies. Not big ones because we don't want them to trample ya, do we? No, we don't. Puddin' is gonna love ya and maybe, _just maybe_ , we'll have our own little Puddin' _Junior_..."

Everyone watched as Harley kissed the bump, leaving behind a lip print on Katherine's clothes. They all turned away, the scene leaving everyone but Katherine looking awkward.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I know this chapter was really bad but i tried really hard.**

 **Anyway, if you did somehow like it and want to read more, _please leave_ _a review_.**


	4. all this pressure give me anxiety

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing.**

* * *

 **Midway City Airport**

 **"Behold, the voice of God."**

The screen lit up and appeared a middle-aged woman.

Katherine's face fell as her gaze landed on Amanda, and the two met gazes before the elder woman turned back to the group.

Harley leaned close to Katherine, whispering."That's the Devil!"

"For those who don't know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller. There's an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT-1, and get them to safety."

Deadshot chuckled, raising his hand in a confident manner, waving it back and forth."Uh, for of us who don't speak good guy, what is HVT-1?"

"The only person that matters in the city, the one person you can't kill."She responded without any emotion at all."Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence, fail the mission, you die."

Flag looked smug as she added."Anything happens to Flag, I'll kill every single one of you."She stared at them, eyes flickering to Katherine before she added."Remember, I'm watching. I see everything."

"Damn it."Captain Boomerang said as he took a sip of the soda he'd found in his trunk."No quickies in the alleyway then?"

Flag glared as the screen went black before he looked at Deadshot."There's your pep talk."

Deadshot tilted his head, a smirk on his face."Ah, compared to your shit, she killed it."

Katherine giggled as Deadshot tried to taunt Flag, who looked like he wanted to kill them all.

"What's so funny?"Flag scowled, looking at Katherine.

"No, sir, nothing."Katherine shook her head with a small smile, teething her bottom lip when she felt the familiar tickle of laughter run up her spine.""Nothing at all."

"Doesn't look like it."Flag glowered at her, stepping forward, hand tightening on his gun."You want to try again?"

"I would but I'm bored."Katherine retorted, embracing her stomach."You bore me."

His hand ran across the screen attached to his wrist, finger hovering over her mugshot."I can fix that for you...just one little p-"

Katherine's face lost some smugness.

Why do you have to have such a big mouth?

Katherine opened her mouth to defend herself without showing weakness because that was not an option.

But Harley stepped in front of her, bat ready to swing.

"You push that, mister, and i'll shoot you just as fast."

Flag shrugged, finger about to press and the entire Squad began to get slightly antsy for a number of reasons. One was because it meant that if she died after he pushed the button, the nanite thing was true, secondly because they were fully aware of whose daughter she was, thirdly because of how Harley was acting and lastly because it was clear by the smile tattoo on her hand that she was also connected to The Joker.

Killing Katherine was not a good step.

Especially since she was pregnant.

Flag, seconds from pushing the button, jumped slightly as a shot was fired in the air.

Guns were pointed, Flag's as well, and eyes turned to the source of the noise.

Deadshot stood tall, gun pointed in the air and he was shaking his head.

"Not cool!"Deadshot said to Flag, his tone similar to how he used to scold his daughter."You don't kill a woman...especially a pregnant one, no matter how annoying she is."

Flag looked at the Squad, who was all, but Slipknot, shaking their heads. Slipknot didn't care, well, he didn't look like he did. El Diablo also looked irritated but he stood still, frozen in his spot.

"Whatever."Flag sighed, turning around and walking ahead.

Deadshot glared at the back of Flag's head as he and his soldiers walked off towards the helicopter. Katherine stepped forward, eyeing everyone as they began to walk.

She felt her pocket on her cardigan to double check, making sure that the phone was there and quickly noticed Harley checking hers for any new messages.

Katherine walked next to Deadshot, glancing up at him."I suppose I should say thank you, right?"

"Don't mention it...just keep your trap shut if you can. You've won't just kill yourself, you'll kill your kid and nothing is worth that."Deadshot said without looking at her."If you want to piss him off by being a smartass, hit me up."

Katherine let out a breathy laugh, nodding."I will."

"I guess we're some Suicide Squad, then."Deadshot said, sounding like he was talking to himself rather than her."Bad guys fighting the good fight."

"Sounds wrong, doesn't it?"

"Yep...and less fun."He replied before, finally, looking down at her."Stay evil, kitten."

She swore that he met her gaze and smiled before walking off just as Harley walked up next to her.

Harley linked their arms, pulling Katherine close somewhat protectively as she stuck her tongue out at Flag before putting her attention on Katherine. The two walked, trailing behind the group, a few meters in front of the soldiers that followed them.

"I know you got one, too,"Katherine whispered to Harley as they neared the helicopter."Any news?"

Harley shook her head."Nah. You?"

"Nope. That means they're busy and it's a good thing."

Harley nodded in agreement. When her Puddin' was working on a task, his attention was solely focused on said task and that's what she loved most about him.

He did his job and she had to do hers.

Take care of the little baby. She knew that her Puddin' was very fond of Katherine and that included the little baby.

 _Maybe if he notices us doing a good job with protecting the baby, we'll have one of our own._ A voice whispered inside of her head, making Harley smiled happily as she imagined having a little baby of her own.

 _I want that._ Harley replied, free hand reaching out and lovingly stroking the bump.

 _Then do your job. Puddin' would be so proud._ The voice responded, making Harley tilt her head so that it was resting on Katherine's shoulder. _Your little niece or nephew might have a friend to play with._

Harley let out a blissful squeal, making Katherine look at her fondly.

The female clown held onto Katherine tighter and began to lead her onto the helicopter, pushing others out of the way so that they'd get seated next to each-other.

"Move! Baby on board!"

"Okay, okay! Keep your knickers on!"Boomerang rolled his eyes as he was shoved out of the way before he could sit down on the space next to where Katherine had claimed."Are ya sure you want to sit next to preggers? If we take a wrong turn, she'll squash ya!"

Katherine glared up at him."Don't make me sit on you!"

Boomerang smirked at her, a glint in his eyes."I didn't say it would be a bad thing, preggers, sit on me all ya want. In fact, how about-"

He was stopped when he was pushed back by Harley who stole the spot he was going to sit on. The set aside her bat, smiling at El Diablo who was next to her. Katherine was sat next to Deadshot, who shook his head in disgust yet slight amusement at Boomerang's words.

"Don't listen to him, kitten,"Deadshot started, nodding at Boomerang."He's carrying a pink unicorn with him...i'm half sure it's his girlfriend."

Katherine let out a breathy laugh, smiling up at him.

Shocking her, he smiled back before turning away.

Then, startling them all, a young woman walked up the ramp and into the helicopter, carrying a sword.

Flag looked up at the new woman, nodding in greeting as he said."You're late."

She replied back in a language the rest weren't familiar with while Katherine got comfy, knowing that they'd be in the helicopter for a while.

Katherine kept on hand on the seat so that she wouldn't move when the helicopter raised into the air.

Flag turned his attention to the Squad, smugness in his voice as he introduced the new member of the group.

"This is Katana!"He shouted over the noise of the helicopter."She's got my back. She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke, just like mowing the lawn. I would advise you not getting killed by her; her sword traps the souls of its victims."

Harley perked up, stretching out a hand."Harley Quinn. Nice to meetcha!"

Harley continued to speak, not bothered about Katana not responding."Love your perfume. What is that? The stench of death?"

Everyone, including Katherine and Deadshot, laughed.

Katana didn't seem amused.

She moved quickly, pulling out her sword, speaking again to Flag in a different language. Everyone watched as she conversed with Flag.

Then, Katana's hand moved to her sword, and she started to walk toward Harley. The female giggled, seemingly unfazed by the silent threat.

"Easy! Ain't that kind of mission, have a seat!"

Katana glowered at Harley, moving to sit down.

Harley smiled at Katana before turning to Katherine, nodding.

"She seems nice."

* * *

" **Did ya do what we asked?"**

Griggs nervously sat down as he entered the black BMW, the door shutting carefully behind him. He sat across from Frost and The Joker, jumping, startled, as the car began to move.

"Yeah. They have the phones."

Frost looked like he wanted to speak but The Joker leant forward, hands on his knees, tilting his head. He trusted his boss, despite what others might think of The Joker. You gave The Joker loyalty, and he'll let you live. If he liked you, he'd give you a quick death.

He was firm but fair in Frost's eyes.

Frost knew that The Joker would keep Katherine in mind.

He was fond of his niece.

"Are they separated?"

"They're in the same group, but I'm not sure if they're side by side."Griggs said, and when The Joker let out a long sigh, head tipping back, eyes shutting, he began to panic."B-But they know that you're coming, they know that they're in the same group...the knew that they're on the same side."

The Joker opened his eyes, looking at Griggs.

His expression as blank.

But, suddenly, he smiled, reaching forward, and tapping Griggs' cheek.

"Good boy."

"C-Can I go now?"Griggs asked, glancing at the door then back at the gangsters."I'd like to pay up some debts with the money you so kindly gave me."

The Joker and Frost looked at the man before Frost, still, no emotion on his face, leant closer to his boss, whispering into his ear.

He backed off seconds later, knowing that his boss didn't need time to make a discussion considering Frost's suggestion. The Joker was always one step ahead of everyone. He knew if he was going to either beat Griggs, kill him or let someone else to get their hands dirty.

The Joker hummed, pretending to ponder the silent question while Griggs watched, impatient.

The Joker smiled.

Then nodded.

"Since you asked so nicely, you may."The Joker drawled, pulling out his phone and smirking once more at Griggs."I have my own business to attend to."

Frost unbuttoned his suit jacket so that he could move more freely, neatly folding it and setting it aside. Griggs swallowed as Frost rolled his shoulders back, cracked his knuckles and nodded at his boss.

"I'm appreciative, boss."

The Joker didn't reply as he tapped on the screen.

But Frost swore he saw his boss smile as he coyly glanced out of the corner of his eye while his right-hand man beat Griggs within an inch of his life.

A few minutes later, Frost straightened, returning to his seat. Frost sighed, feeling relaxed. He'd gotten out his tension and now he wanted his little princess to know what he was coming for her.

He sat next to his boss, pulling out his phone while Griggs coughed up blood at their feet.

They wouldn't kill him.

They'd keep him for when their girls returned.

 **Present—** **Helicopter**

 _We're coming for you._

 _-Dad_

Katherine smiled fondly, finger moving over the screen and the words, as she rubbed her stomach. She knew that they would come for herself and Harley. Katherine could always trust her father, he always took care of her, as did her uncle J. Katherine turned her head toward Harley when she heard another vibration. She saw Harley pull out her phone and read her text, smiling softly.

A smile she only got concerning The Joker.

The girls met eyes and each smiled before turning away.

As she turned, she noticed Deadshot's gaze on her phone, reading the text.

She didn't rush to either reprimand him or hide her phone.

Instead, she smiled up at him.

"Shhhh."

She looked up at Deadshot, knowing that, while he was a criminal, he wasn't a snitch.

And, confirming her thoughts, Deadshot returned her smile.

He nodded then looked away, giving her _both_ his word that he wouldn't tell and privacy.

Katherine smiled.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did,** ** _please leave a review_** **if you want to see more of this story.**


	5. free fallin', now I'm free fallin'

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Look at the pretty lights!"**

Flag, already exhausted and irritated with the female clown and her best friend, merely glanced in the direction of Harley and Katherine. The light haired woman was kneeling on her seat; body turned and head sticking out of the helicopter, a smile on her face as she gazed at the light firework-like explosions in the sky. Her eyes were wide in child-like amusement, and she popped her bubblegum every few seconds as she giggled, cocking her head every few seconds to each side as the firework-like explosions happened, as if she were controlling them.

Katherine was also kneeling, rocking on her knees whenever she got uncomfortable but the two women whispered and giggled back and forth before Harley turned to them, eyes still wide.

She pointed at what she had been looking at, gaze trailing over the Squad for a reaction.

"Are you guys seein' this?"

When nobody answered, she pouted.

"Guys?...Guys?"

Flag soon lost his temper, glaring at Harley."Lady, shut up and sit back down."

"But-"

"SIT DOWN!"

Harley pouted once more, Katherine turning her head, fighting a smile as her friend whispered something into her ear.

Flag's eyes narrowed when they didn't move, and he opened his mouth to demand them to obey him before Harley began to move.

"All right, all right!"Katherine sighed as she stared at Flag."Sheesh!"

The two women shuffled back around, sitting back down and unhappily going quiet.

Her gaze turned to Katherine who was still sat next to her, skilful fingers fixing a few locks of her hair into a french braid before she pulled it apart then re-did it. She soon got bored and pulled out her gun, fingers running along the Joker engraved stylings with a fond smile.

Deadshot, who had felt like he'd been quiet too long, turned his gaze to Flag, asking."What happened?"

Flag shared a look with his teammates before he pulled off his headset, setting it aside before replying as if he had read off of a script."Terror attack. Dirty bombs, bad guys shooting up the place with AKS."

Flag nodded, kissing his teeth as he offered Deadshot a cold smirk."You know, usual shit."

Deadshot shook his head, clearly not buying what the other man was telling him. The two soon began to bicker back and forth, Flag insulting the other man with something that Katherine wanted to shoot him for.

Flag glared at Deadshot."...you'll cut and run."

Deadshot's jaw clenched and Katherine sat up, rubbing her stomach."Yeah, and you won't be hiding behind your master like the little bitch you are? Tell me, does she take those little plastic bags when she takes you for a walk?"

Flag's smug smirk faded as Harley and Deadshot began to chuckle.

All of a sudden, the helicopter made a sharp move and shouts could be heard from the front as well as the sound of shots being hurled. Katherine was hurled to the side, her back slamming against a soldier, and he fell, causing her to fall forward but she grabbed the one of the roof handles to steady herself.

Katherine held on tight as the helicopter spun around in the air, ready to fall to the ground. She swallowed the nervousness, swaying back and forth.

"Wheeeee!"Harley squealed, standing up as the helicopter went down.

Harley began to giggle loudly as Katherine's face fell, her arm locking around her stomach. Her eyes grew wide as the Squad began to tumble and fall.

 _Oh, goodie, a rollercoaster ride!_ A child-like piped up inside of Harley's mind.

But, just as she began to sway back and forth to enjoy the ride more, a commanding and sultry voice replaced the other. _Don't forget the brat and the baby, Pooh. Wouldn't want to upset your Puddin' and lose your best friend, would you?_

Harley blinked, gaze on Katherine who was struggling to stand. _Nope, I love Kitty Kat!_

 _Then help my brat, Harls._

Nodding, the female clown began to stumble towards her best friend who, for the first time since Harley had known her, looked somewhat worried. Harley moved quickly, pushing aside the soldiers and lunged at her friend, pulling her close.

"It's okay, baby boo, auntie Harley is here!"Harley sing songed, arm wrapping around Katherine's bump and holding her close.

"Harls?"

The female clown looked up, not an ounce of worry in her eyes."Hmmm?"

"Any other time I would've loved this, but I don't think the baby does."

Harley giggled, humming as she rubbed the other woman's stomach."It's okay, momma bear."

Katherine smiled but, abruptly, the helicopter jolted again, and Harley fell away, tumbling backwards. The female clown cried out, hands reaching out for her best friend. Katherine staggered, arm wrapped around her bump and fingers itching for something to hold onto, but she couldn't find anything.

"Uh-oh!"

"Don't fall!"Harley screeched, kicking at a soldier that had fallen on top of her."I've already got plans for a shower!"

Katherine looked over to see Harley trying to get onto her feet and about to make her way over to her but, just as the two were about to reach each other, Katherine stumbled backwards. The brunette let out a worried sound as she struggled to find her footing and she couldn't find anything to grab onto just before she found herself falling backwards.

Her eyes glassed over as the helicopter spun around and she found herself flying through the air."No, no..."

Katherine fought her sob as she curled into herself."Please..."

 _My baby..._

But just before she reached the ground, two strong arms locked around her, and she felt a body underneath her as the fell. Katherine shut her eyes, holding onto whoever had caught her as the helicopter tumbled harshly, smashing down onto the ground before spinning around and around. Katherine clung to the person who held her close, and she buried herself against the person, hoping that their body would somehow create a soft landing for the landing.

She heard Harley trying to reach her and her screeches."Kat!"

Katherine didn't open her eyes until she felt the helicopter settle and she opened her eyes, still finding herself locked in a pair of arms.

 _Finally!_ Katherine thought as she coughed as smoke hit her. _Never tell anyone about that, it was so weak._

She'd never been scared before.

The slightly injured let out groans as they stood up, pushing at each other to make their way out of the helicopter. Katherine found herself being pulled up and she wiped hair from her face as she looked up to see who had saved herself and her baby.

Deadshot.

"You all right, kitten?"Deadshot asked as he led her out of the helicopter, eyes flickering between her eyes and the bump."How is the little one?"

She felt her bump and, though she didn't tell anyone, felt the kick against her stomach. She had kept the baby kicking to herself. A warmth soared through her and Katherine smiled, swallowing the lump in her throat as she rubbed her stomach.

She inhaled sharply, looking up at the hitman.

"We're okay. I'm fine."

He smiled, nodding with a sigh of relief when they hit the ground outside. She could see the bloody scratches on his face and his cut lip. He had been slightly hurt in the crash, but he had taken the fall without thinking twice to save the baby and herself.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she felt two arms lock around her. Katherine was pulled into a hug, a tight one, and a hand ran up and down her back.

She looked in front of her to see Harley standing there, big smile on her face but she looked concerned."Are my girls okay?"

"Harls..."

"Oh, no, Puddin' is gonna be so mad and then there won't be any little Puddin's for my baby to play with."Harley began to ramble, rubbing at the bump."Is it okay?"

Katherine grabbed Harley's hand, shaking her head."Stop being so fucking sappy. We're all right."

Harley, as if nothing had happened, perked up with a giggle."Oh, goodie!"

Harley grabbed her by the wrist, starting to pull the other female behind her. Katherine smiled and shook her head, following the light haired woman before she turned around. Deadshot was trailing behind them casually, walking with El Diablo and Boomerang.

She smiled small at Deadshot, nodding before she mouthed."I owe you."

He smirked, raising his eyebrows in amusement before he nodded and mouthed back."I know."

She grinned at him before turning back around, linking her arms with Harley's.

"Whooo!"Harley smiled as she jumped down, hand still joined with Katherine's."That was a good ride, wasn't it?"

Katherine smirked as Harley began to gush about what she had planned for herself and The Joker when they returned home.

"Stop staring at her, man, this isn't high school."

Boomerang turned to El Diablo who was shaking his head at him.

"I'm trying, but it seems that even a pregnant woman has a nice ass."Boomerang smirked as he watched Katherine before his eyes turned to Harley."And cray-cray isn't looking so bad either. Think I should take my chances with them?"

Deadshot caught up with them, a dark look in his eyes as he said."Yeah, hit on the women who are gangster royalty and very close to The Joker who is known as batshit crazy and well connected."

Boomerang's eyes quickly left the girls before he smirked at Deadshot."I may check them out at a distance, but at least i'm not lusting over preggers."

Deadshot's glare returned, and his grip tightened on his gun as he scowled at Boomerang."You got something to say, pinky?"

Boomerang's smirk fell, and he glowered at the other man before shaking his head."No, nothing."

Deadshot chuckled, a fake smile on his face as he said."Thought so."

The hitman nodded at El Diablo before he walked off, eyes on the two women who were giggling as they shared stories concerning their favourite men. He failed to notice Boomerang straying from El Diablo and walking over to Slipknot.

The women laughed as they made their way down the street, Harley swinging their hands in between them.

"...i can't wait to see the doggies."

Katherine nodded, a fond smile on her face as she remembered how much the other woman loved the dogs."Uh-huh, they've-

She was stopped when, all of a sudden, Slipknot and Captain Boomerang turned and began to assault the soldiers and Katana. Harley and Katherine watched in entertainment as one tossed a Boomerang at Katana, but she dodged it.

Harley's eyes went wide in wonder, looking up as Slipknot dashed around the others, dodging hits."Oh, lookie!"

Slipknot abruptly flew through the air with his ropes, jumping from one building to another and Katherine watched with a wide-eyed look, knowing what was about to happen. Not wanting to see what was about to happen, she turned and watched as Flag pressed on his screen, and Slipknot blew up, hitting the building, still attached to his ropes.

Katherine sighed, shaking her head."Awwww, I liked him!"

Katana pushed Captain Boomerang back into the group while Flag turned to them, an angry look on his face.

Harley giggled, watching Slipknot."Now, that's a killer app."

Flag turned to them, a wild look in his eyes as he glowered at the Squad.

"You wanna keep playing the Hollywood Squares version of "I'll Blow Your Freaking Head Off?"

"You're tripping, homie!"El Diablo spat at Flag, shaking his head.

"You next?"Flag said to Harley, making Katherine put a hand in front of the other woman, pulling her back as he turned to Deadshot."You next, Deadshot?"

Katherine cocked her head, curious as Deadshot, without fear, sauntered up to Flag."You just threaten me?"

"Oh, yeah."

"He just threatened me."Deadshot chuckled, walking backwards, pointing at Flag and looked at Katherine."The bitch just threatened me, you hear that, kitten?"

Katherine quirked her eyebrow, smirking."Looks like he got out of the handbag."

Deadshot and Harley sniggered as Flag stared after him before he walked away, nodding to the others."Move."

They all began to follow, Katherine glaring at Flag's back."He's a dick."

Harley made a noise of agreement but her attention was on Katherine, and she giggled."You walk funny."

"Huh?"

"Like a cute little penguin."Harley continued, trying to copy Katherine, swaying from side to side."Waddle, waddle, waddle! It's so sweet. I love it."

Katherine let out a breathy laugh, shaking her head. She opened her mouth to protest but looked up when she saw Deadshot walking in sync with them. His jaw clenched as he also glared at Flag.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Well, you better make it quick 'cause he's gonna kill us off one by one."Harley said, glancing at Katherine with a giggle."And I don't wanna miss the birth of my niece/nephew."

"I'm gonna drop him, the sword lady, five or seven of these SEALS."He leant down, whispering to Harley."You down?"

"Oh, that sounds fun!"Katherine perked up, fingers drumming against her thigh as she walked with them."But what about the shit in our necks?"

Deadshot looked slightly anxious at the mention of Katherine fighting, his eyes glancing at her stomach.

He shook his head, as if wanting to remove the thoughts from his head, and cleared his throat.

The hitman slowed down to keep up with them

"You're friend's are gonna help us out with that, right?"

Katherine giggled, hip checking Deadshot."You're our friend, too."

Deadshot paused for a moment, his eyes keeping Katherine's to his as he continued to walk with her. He returned her smile, for the first time noticing that she didn't try and tear her gaze away, just like others did whenever they looked at him. Others looked at him with either fear or disgust, but she was like him.

His smirk turned into something genuine as he nodded at her, starting to back away.

He cleared his throat again, pointing at her bump.

"Stay evil but careful, kitten."

Deadshot lingered for a moment, still smiling at Katherine before he walked away.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **I'm so sorry for being gone so long, but I lost inspiration for a while. I hope that i'm back and please understand, writer's block is tough.**

 **Anyway, if you want to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	6. the cutest jailbird I ever did see

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Everyone apart from flame-boy are in."**

Katherine, who had spread the word about Deadshot and the girls preparing their attack on Flag as well as the other soldiers, took her spot next to Harley. The others, apart from El Diablo, were up for it and she sent Deadshot two thumbs up so that he knew everyone else was willing to follow his lead.

"I like him. He's bad but sweet."Harley whispered to Katherine, nodding at Deadshot who was toying with his guns. The female clown jumped happily as she squealed in bliss."Just like my Puddin'!"

She laughed, walking ahead with Harley.

They walked further until, all of a sudden, Flag stopped. He silently spoke to the other guards, seemingly worried as he looked around and they all began to fan out.

The Squad looked around at the mess of Midway City. Cars were either destroyed up, or on fire, buildings were on the verge of crumbling and shop windows were smashed. Harley, bat on her shoulders and hands, holding on to either end, kissed her teeth as she turned to the pregnant woman next to her.

"You thinkin' what i'm thinkin', Kitty Kat?"

Katherine looked around her before nodding."Yep!"

The two women walked up behind Deadshot, the pregnant woman patting the hitman's shoulder. Flag was signalling to his men, looking slightly worried as they pointed their guns at something the Squad couldn't see.

Boomerang came up with Killer Croc, and he looked around before stating."Hey, I like these odds, mate. You just say the word."

Harley giggled and patted Deadshot's shoulder when he didn't react."Come on!"

Deadshot glanced at them, knowing that the would make their move if he asked them to. Katherine frowned, noticing that Deadshot's expression wasn't that of a confident person anymore, he looked perturb.

Something was wrong.

"Uh, yeah."Deadshot stepped away, putting on his monocle."Hold that thought."

Harley frowned as Deadshot walked off and she turned to Katherine, giving her a questioning look. The pregnant woman just shrugged, and the Squad looked on as Deadshot walked ahead, making his way over to Flag.

Katherine watched as Deadshot conversed with Flag, the hitman knowing that something wasn't right.

They spoke for a moment, before, all of sudden, shots were fired. The girls looked over to see black figures jumping over ruins, looking deadly. They were large, dark, deformed figures with arms and legs. There were no features on their face; just a head shaped that was expressionless and black. Killer Croc pulled down his hood, ready for battle while Boomerang backed away, sipping on a can of soda as he hid behind a car.

Katherine pulled out her guns, a small smirk on her face.

It had been so long since she'd had a good fight.

"Kat?"The female in question turned her head to see Harley pulling out her gun, eyes wide as she looked around while speaking."Stay close."

"Harls, i'm pregnant, not useless. If I was able to fight in six-inch heels, I can fight with a baby inside of me."Katherine turned around, back pressed against Harley's back, so they had eyes everywhere."The baby will be okay."

"Not just the tot."Harley giggled as one of the deformed figures attacked one of the soldiers."Puddin' isn't here right now, and I don't like these people that much. You're the only one I like. Don't die before the next season of Vampire Diaries starts, okay?"

Katherine smiled as she read in between the lines.

Harley was utterly insane but was as loyal as they came.

"Kat?"

"I won't die, Harls."

Harley suddenly hummed, shrugging."'Kay!"

With that, as if their conversation hadn't happened, Harley pulled out her gun, fingers curling tightly around her bat while Katherine took care of the demons coming for her. The group scattered out, ready to fight as the figures came running towards them. They tore into the soldiers while Katana pulled out her sword, mumbling to herself. Croc stormed towards them, grabbing a few and tearing them apart while El Diablo stood at the side, watching with a blank look on his face Deadshot shot at some, jumping on top of a car to get a better shot.

Katherine and Harley separated as they shot down a few that came at them, Katherine dodging one that came flying at her before she shot it in the head.

She quickly put down one that came after Harley who, not noticing, giggled and skipped off towards the fight.

Katherine, knowing that her friend could take care of herself, went off on her own.

As she walked, the brunette noticed something for the first time.

How she walked.

"Huh, Harley was right."She mused, attempting to look at her feet but it was impossible."Waddle, waddle, waddle!"

Just then, the pregnant woman heard a growl.

An inhuman growl.

She looked up from her bump to see one of the dark, deformed fiends standing in front of her.

He stepped forward, snarling dangerously.

It pounced towards her, a growl ripping from its throat and the pregnant woman dodged the darkened demon just in time to fire a shot into what she assumed was it's leg. Katherine inhaled sharply, already feeling somewhat worn out, something she had never felt before. Katherine was a skilled fighter; she had been trained by her uncle and her father for as long as she could remember. She had always been able to hold herself in a fight and come out, at times, with only a few scratches.

But she had always been reckless and careless, not bothered by the scratches. Though now she had to worry about the person growing inside of her, so she had to think twice before attacking.

The demon punched her across the face, startling her. It fought like a human; it didn't just keep charging at her.

It could fight.

Katherine massaged her jaw, her eyes narrowing as she swung her fist at the demon, ignoring the pain that shot through her hand. She kicked it square in the chest, finally seeing her shoes for the first time, but she wasn't able to kick as high as she used to. She rolled her shoulders back, side stepping a punch that was sent her way and shot the demon enough times so that it didn't get up.

Katherine glanced it one last time before walking away."Oh, that felt good."

She made her way back to the fight, shaking her head as she witnessed Boomerang fighting with his demons, and her eyebrows raised as he looked worried when his pink unicorn landed on the ground.

"Get off of me!"

She turned around to see Flag being attacked by three demons, almost losing his footing as he was dragged away. They knocked him to the ground, and he shot his gun, but it barely grazed them. She saw Harley kneeling on the ground as she beat her opponent, turn her head and giggle. Katherine, knowing that it was too soon for her uncle and father to come for them, rushed over to him as quickly as she could.

The pregnant woman came up behind the demons, shooting two of them in the head.

She kicked aside their dead bodies, looking down at Flag who was staring up at her.

She gave him a smug smirk."Aren't you supposed to be a leader?"

He sat up on his elbows, shooting at the third."Watch your back."

Her smirk fell, and she scowled at him."I just saved your ass, puppy, don't give me sass."

"No, seriously, watch your back!"

She narrowed her eyes, ready to ask what he meant but she felt something grab her by the shoulders and begin to drag her backwards. Katherine cried out in surprise, attempting to elbow whatever had her but she missed. She tried to hold down her feet so that it would make it harder, digging in her heels but it was no use.

"Let go of me!"

A snarl was her response and Katherine cursed before demanding."I said let go of me, you mother-"

Katherine heard a shot fired and she was suddenly let go.

She stumbled but hands grabbed her, steadying the pregnant woman and she spun around, not surprised to see Deadshot smirking down at her.

"I would be tired of saving your ass if it weren't a least a little bit fun, kitten."

"Gimmie a break."She rolled her eyes, fixing her cardigan after grabbing her gun off of the ground."I'm not a damsel in distress; I was saving our so-called leader, and they crept up on me."

He shrugged, but his smile didn't fall."Whatever you say."

"It is what I say, I said it. I'm just not quick as I used to be."

He walked around her, and she turned around, following him as he began to lead them back to the group. The soldiers had blown up the rest of them, and the Squad was now returning to each-other.

"How about I make you a deal, kitten?"

She arched an eyebrow, gaze telling him that she was listening.

"I help you out by watching your back-"

She cut in with a giggle."You mean ass."

He shrugged, tilting his head."Whatever. I watch your back for you and, if you're still alive by the end of whatever this is and we make it outta here, you let me take you out for a drink. Well, an orange juice considering your condition."

She was quiet for a moment, but her smile widened."You asking me out on a date?"

"I'd call it a casual meeting between two parties that might lead to more frequent rendezvous' in the future if all goes well."Deadshot pursed his lips as they slowly trailed behind the group, ignoring the orders Flag was barking at them."But if you wanna call it that, then you can."

"You wanna go out with a pregnant woman who, after she gives birth, might stay kinda big until she loses the baby weight?"

He leant closer, smug smirk growing.

"Kitten, a little junk in the trunk doesn't bother me."He whispered, and she rolled her eyes, her smile returning."What do ya say?"

"Bringing home a man with a body count like yours? You might get passed the door." She said before her smile returned and she laughed with a nod."I'm in."

He held out his hand to shake on it, but Katherine swatted at it, leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Let's get this over with."

She gave him a wide grin before turning and skipping off, returning to Harley's side. He watched her for a moment, his smirk turning into a smile once again. He stared at her before clearing his throat, sauntering over to where Flag was kneeling.

"Take a knee."

The Federal Building was less than a hundred and fifty yards away. Flag knelt down behind an overturned garbage truck and watched his soldiers fan out in the area. They raised their weapons, locked and loaded, ready to kill any more creatures that came at them but none did. Katherine and Harley came up behind the group, the two women watching as Deadshot walked past them.

Harley, when Deadshot was out of earshot, turned and whispered."What was the kiss all about?"

Katherine hid her smirk, knowing that Harley had been watching even though she'd been turned from them.

Harley was very good at eavesdropping, something she did whenever she was bored or if The Joker was in a meeting. Some saw her as crazy due to the voices, but Harley did notice things around her. She was good at reading people; she had to be because she had to deal with The Joker.

"Harls..."

"Come on, tell me. I need gossip."Harley whined, stomping her foot."Please?"

"He asked me out. He wants to go out for a drink if we survive this."

Harley giggled, hugging her best friend happily, not bothering to stifle her squeal. Katherine didn't hide her smile as Harley pulled her with her, beginning to rant about what she should wear on the date, talking as if they weren't on the verge of death.

Across from them, Deadshot slowly made his way up behind Flag, looking up at the building that had fire surrounding it.

He bent down next to Flag, telling him to give him information.

"Our body's at the top of that building."Flag informed Deadshot, nodding to the building as he spoke."We get up there, pull them out of the vault they're hiding in, helos extract us off the roof. It's Miller time."

The man kneeling next to Flag nodded."Check."

They stood and slowly began to make their way over to the building. Deadshot followed them, rolling his eyes as they made signals to each other. He walked alone for a few moments until, all of a sudden; he felt something hit the back of his head.

"Fuck!"He swore, rubbing the back of his head and turned to see Harley walking next to him."What the hell?"

Harley giggled, popping a bubble as she nodded over to where Katherine was. The pregnant woman was walking with El Diablo, pointing at his tattoos as she asked him what they were about.

"You hurt my Kitty Kat, and i'll chop your balls off."Harley hummed with a child-like giggle, but her eyes held a dark look."You hurt either of them, and my Puddin' will kill ya. Frosty will burn your body, and i'll dance on your grave. Got it?"

She didn't wait for his response and she nudged him with a wink."Good."

The female clown smiled at him once more before she strutted off back to her friend.

He watched as Harley grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her close, the two smiling at one another. The walking soon came at a stop as they all stopped at another burned out vehicle and the soldiers, once again, knelt down, guns raised.

Deadshot, wanting some action and for this, all to be over with, muttered."Screw this."

Deadshot rolled his eyes, walking ahead of them, guns raised."What do you say we get this over with?!"

"What the hell?"Flag quietly hissed as the hitman walked away towards the building."Deadshot!"

Katherine and Harley watched as the hitman walked into the building after opening the broken glass door. They looked at Flag who clearly didn't want anyone else to go in. So, because of their hatred for the soldier, the pregnant woman and her best friend followed the hitman into the building.

"Katherine! Harley!"Flag shouted after them, getting to his feet."Get back here!"

They ignored him and walked into the building, the rest of the Squad following after them. Harley and Katherine looked around while Deadshot focused on the work.

The soldiers and Flag soon entered, the leader joining Deadshot."You mind if we tag along?"

Deadshot just smirked and made his way over to the guard desk and checked the security monitors. Each was focused on a different part of the building, but nothing came up to make them worried about anything.

Harley skipped as she looked around, frowning when she failed to see her friend next to her.

"Kat?"

She turned around to see her best friend leaning against the wall, looking less than happy. Harley frowned, worried and rushed over to her friend.

"What is it?"Harley asked, brushing Katherine's face, another hand on her stomach."Is the baby coming?"

"Not for another few months, I hope. I'm fine; I just need a break. I'm not supposed to be on my feet this long."

Harley hummed, pursing her lips as she stroked her friend's stomach. She glanced around, hoping to see something to give her an idea and that's when she saw it.

She suddenly perked up, grabbing Katherine's hand and leading her away."Come with me!"

Across from them, Boomerang chuckled, hands on the desk as he leant over."Looks like we're had a spot of luck, mate. Be a walk in the park. Easy peasy."

Deadshot leered at the other man."Don't make me shoot you."

Boomerang just chuckled and followed the group. They all began to make their way up the staircase, Deadshot hanging back before he noticed that Katherine wasn't there. He frowned, confused, looking around. She wasn't at the front or behind him. They had made a deal that she would be in front.

All of a sudden, the sound of a _ding_ hit his ears, and everyone else heard it.

All eyes turned to the glass elevator and saw that the girls were inside.

Harley smiled and wiggled her fingers at the Squad while Katherine leant against the side of the elevator. Her head was resting against it, and her eyes were shut.

She was tired.

Flag stopped next to the hitman."I'm gonna kill them."

"Shoot her, and i'll shoot you. She's pregnant and been walking all day."

Deadshot sighed, shaking his head and rushing up the stairs.

"Harley! Katherine!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	7. if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 _Uncle J and I are close._

― _Dad_

" **Finally."**

Katherine pocketed her phone, a fond smile on her fact as she returned to resting her body against the side of the elevator. Her father, while somewhat seemingly an emotionless man whenever someone looked at him, was very constant in her life. He always protected her and never made her feel abandoned. She always knew that he would come for her just like Harley was confident that her beloved Puddin' would come for his pumpkin.

The brunette opened her eyes for a short moment when she heard Harley blissfully sigh and she didn't have to ask to know that it was concerning The Joker. Katherine smiled again as Harley stared at the screen of her phone, no doubt re-reading the message.

"Happy, Harley?"

Harley turned her head, pocketing her phone as she sent a winning smile to her friend."Uh-uh."

Katherine straightened as Harley jumped from foot to foot, clapping happily.

"We're gonna be a family again!"

The light haired woman crooned, eyes glazed over as she twirled around, sighing blissfully again."Oh, yippie!"

Katherine smiled, parting her lips to speak but before she could, the roof caved in and in jumped one of the monsters.

Before they could react, it attacked Harley, hitting her across the face.

Harley's lower lip jutted out as she was pinned to the side of the elevator."Hey! I was having a Happy Harley moment!"

Katherine grabbed its shoulders when Harley punched it and kept a hold on it as her friend shot it in the head, blowing it up. The monster crumbled to the ground, and Harley giggled, blowing aside a lock of hair.

She turned to Katherine, cocking her head."I love a good rough and tumble."

Katherine just rolled her eyes as Harley moved to the window, looking at her reflection. She fixed her pigtails, brushing aside stray hairs. Katherine kicked at the crumbled monster with her boot.

"These things are ugly."

Harley hummed, bat on her shoulder as she nodded."Uh-huh. They-"

Katherine looked up as a shadow came closer, cutting her friend off."We got another one!"

Harley looked up, simply staring as another demon smashed it's way into the elevator, shoving at Harley. The woman ducked as it attempted to punch her and she kicked it aside, sending it to Katherine who punched it. The dark monster stumbled as Harley hit it with her bat and Katherine knocked it's feet out from underneath it just in time for Harley to cave in its head.

Katherine let out a long sigh, brushing fingers through her brown locks as Harley continued to beat the dead thing until it was literally in pieces.

Harley smiled as she hit it with her bat, her laughs echoing.

"Die, die, die, die!"

Katherine yawned, blinking tiredly as the elevator doors pinged open, revealing the Squad who were aiming their weapons at them.

They stared at each other until Boomerang looked down at Harley.

"Uh, I think it's dead."

Harley straightened with a shrug."Just makin' sure."

Their gazes turned to Katherine who was back to leaning against the wall. Deadshot let his gaze trail over her, and he gave her the nod.

She offered them a wave."Hi, guys."

They stared at her one last time before walking off.

Harley, noticing her friend's tiredness, smiled as she grabbed Katherine's hand and led her out onto the floor.

"Come on, Kat."

Katherine followed, stepping over the crumbled monsters and met Deadshot who had waited. He walked beside her as they followed the group, eyeing her now and then.

"You good?"

She turned her head, looking up at him with a half-smile."Never better."

He smirked at her before walking off, no more words needed.

Harley giggled, leaning closer to her friend's ear."Awww, he's sweet. You should _totally_ give him some sugar."

The female clown then turned to her best friend, eyes wide."But no hanky-panky, Kat. I don't want my niece or nephew witnessin' it from in there."

Katherine, rolling her eyes at Harley walked with her best friend to where the rest of the Squad were. It was a large office, and workstation cubicles filled nearly every open space. The lights were off, but they could faintly see what the layout was due to the outside from the windows. The soldiers fanned out, filling the spaces between the cubicles while the squad watched.

Katherine and Harley caught up with the group, the female clown popping her gum as she rested her bat over her shoulder.

"Huh!"Harley hummed, looking around with a bored look."I'm sure the suckers who work here are glad they're dead. I'd off myself if I had to work nine to five in here."

While Flag glared at Harley, Katherine let out a loud unladylike cackle.

The soldiers paused at each cubicle to look inside and, just as they were about to shout 'clear' at their leader they heard something.

Loud and heavy breathing.

"Something is in here, Flag!"

Everyone went quiet.

Well, everyone apart from Harley who was still popping her gum.

Flag looked around, turning his head as he tried to find the source of the laboured breathing.

The silence was quickly replaced as the roof caved in.

The soldiers and Flag shot at the monsters that were attacking them. Most of the Squad separated, fighting at all corners of the room. Killer Croc released a content growl as he took on a group of fiends while El Diablo backed off into a corner, refusing to fight.

Boomerang rolled back his shoulders, a wild look in his eyes."This is gonna be a bloodbath."

Katherine shrugged, pulling her gun out from its holster."I'm up for it."

Boomerang didn't seem to share her enthusiasm as he began to back away towards one of the cubicles as if to hide. Katherine's gaze followed him, and she looked unimpressed that he was willing to hide instead of fighting with the Squad.

She quirked her eyebrow."Pussy."

Boomerang playfully glared at her."I will knock your ass out, preggers. I don't give a fuck that you're pregnant."

He winked at her with a grin and she let out a breathy laugh.

He was joking, she knew that but Deadshot, who was stood behind her, as if living up to his word, snapped his head toward Boomerang, pointing his gun at him. Deadshot flipped his monocle into place as if showing that he had a perfect shot at Boomerang.

"Touch her, and i'll blow out whatever brains you have left."

Boomerang held up his hands in surrender with a chuckle.

The Australian turned, and Katherine watched, expecting him to hide out but, somewhat surprising her, he did take part in the fight as he swung at one of the monsters that came up behind Killer Croc.

Deadshot fired at anything that came at them, shouting out to Katherine."Sure you wanna take part in this one, kitten?"

Katherine smiled, a giggle leaving her as before she pressed a good luck kiss to her gun."Oh, honey, i'd never pass up some action."

Deadshot took out another demon, a suggestive smirk curved at his lips."I'll remember that."

Katherine merely rolled her eyes as she pulled the trigger.

She saw Harley almost bouncing on her feet as she giggled, rubbing her hands together."I'm fine, Harls, off ya go!"

Harley, knowing that her best friend was safe with Deadshot, let out a happy squeal as she jumped over a desk. The female clown lunged at one of the monsters, clinging to it like a koala would a tree. It spun around to get her off of it and Harley took advantage of that as she shot at the rest of the monsters.

"Wheee!

Harley locked her legs around the fiend tightly, bat pressed against its neck so that she could control it as she blew off the head of another demon.

Katherine watched her best friend from afar as she and Deadshot took on their own attackers, the trained assassin swiftly taking out those who opposed them. The two worked together skillfully, back to back so that they had eyes everywhere.

Until the demons saw Katherine.

Six months pregnant with only guns as her shield. Deadshot fought as he fired his guns but Katherine couldn't. She could hit now and then but not fight without risking herself and the child. They jumped over desks to get to her, snarling angrily.

"Fuck me!"Katherine swore as she tried to shoot them all, but they kept getting back up.

Katherine pressed closer to Deadshot, shouting."They're crowding over here!"

He looked around, seeing that they were being attacked from all around them. Deadshot blew the head off of one before he ordered her to move quickly, telling her what he wanted he to do.

"Move around me!"

The two, as if dancing, moved around in a small circle, Deadshot firing shots at those closest to them.

Katherine took out another gun and used both to defend herself, shouting out."A little help here!"

A growl was her response, and she looked up to see Killer Croc tearing apart those who were nearing her. She breathed a sigh of relief as he and Deadshot slaughtered and shot down those who were around them.

Killer Croc looked own at the pregnant woman."Ready, shorty?"

She frowned, confused.

"For what?"

Without warning, he picked her up as if she were light as a feather."Shoot!"

Katherine, eyes finding the fiends that were joining those who were already crowding them, pulled the triggers more times than she could count. She smiled as the dark figures began to crumble, falling to the floor and many began to follow. Killer Croc, using his free hand, quickly tore apart more that crowded him while Deadshot fired his gun at the rest.

They made a good team.

Katherine laughed gleefully as the force of a bullet took out half of the head of one of the fiends and she, copying Harley from earlier, cried out.

"Whee!"

Once it was safe, the pregnant woman was lowered to the ground Katherine looked up at Killer Croc.

He stared down at her, dropping the head of one of those who had tried to kill her.

"That was badass."

Killer Croc merely shrugged, a growl leaving him."I know."

He walked away, leaving her with Deadshot who turned to her with a chuckle.

"I think something like this would make a great first date, kitten. What do you say?"

She pretended to think, tapping her chin with her gun before she shrugged."Add in food, and you got yourself a deal!"

She could almost see him smile behind his mask as he nodded."Consider it done."

Katherine cocked her head, teeth sinking into her lower lip as Deadshot looked at her. Even though he wore a mask, she could feel his gaze burning into her. Katherine, as she stared at him, found herself finally understanding what Harley meant whenever the female clown told her about how she felt when The Joker stared at her.

She became lost.

"Get off of me!"

Deadshot and Katherine both blinked at the same time before turning their heads to see Flag being dragged away by the demons _again_. It was the second time they had targeted specifically Flag, and it confused Katherine.

 _Why are they so obsessed with him?_ Katherine thought, confused. _It's not like he's that interesting._

Deadshot groaned in annoyance, shouting over for the Squad to return."They're after the asshole again!"

Everyone seemed annoyed as they all reluctantly left their fights.

Harley quickly jumped down from her desk, rushing over to the group. Boomerang, who had been stabbed with his weapon, pulled it from his chest, revealing a bunch of money he'd kept in his goodie, got up from his feet to join them.

Katherine and Harley stood together, Deadshot behind them. They all took corners, brandishing their weapons. Killer Croc smashed the heads of those who had Flag, pushing him in front of him.

"Circle up!"Deadshot shouted, and since they all saw him as their leader, they obeyed."Circle around him!"

Everyone but El Diablo circled Flag. The tattooed man stood alone, watching with a blank look on his face. Flag fought against those who had hold of him, wanting to join his soldiers who were still fighting those who opposed them.

Deadshot kept ahold of Flag, shaking his head."You die, we die."

Soon, too soon for Harley, it was over, and Harley watched with a large smile as the last fiend was killed, it shattering to a few pieces to the ground.

Harley giggled, waving her bat in the air."Oh, whatta show!"

Deadshot shoved Flag away from him, and the soldier gathered up his men."Clear. Everyone move out!"

The Squad, adrenaline running through their veins, spun around on their heels and left the room. Harley swung an arm around Katherine's shoulders as she skipped out onto an atrium balcony that circled the building complex.

For a second, all was silent.

Then the shots fired again, making Katherine roll her eyes."Can't a girl get a break?"

Boomerang shook his head, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth."Screw this."

Captain Boomerang hit the floor just as one of Flag's men was shot down. Boomerang crawled through the legs of the Squad; Pinky tucked into his jacket while the others shot back. Down on her knees so that she wouldn't get shot, Katherine reloaded her guns, eying her Squad as they gave as good as they got.

Everyone was fighting back.

All except El Diablo who was stood in the nearby corner, merely watching the fight.

Katherine got to her feet just as one of the creatures shot and missed her best friend. Harley, now having a chance to reload her own guns, got to her knees to hide while Katherine took over for her.

The pregnant woman aimed and shot those across the from her, smiling as they fell over the railing and down the floors below them.

She turned her head, aiming at another just as a shot was fired.

It hit the wall beside her head.

It had missed her by an inch.

Katherine swallowed thickly, worry in her eyes as Harley got to her feet. The female clown forgot about the shots being fired and grabbed her best friend.

"Kat!"Harley gasped, tapping her cheek as she mumbled to herself."Oh, no!"

Deadshot was suddenly by the two women, himself and Harley looking over Katherine. Deadshot glanced at the bullet now wedged in the wall, an inch from Katherine's head.

"Mother fucker!"

Deadshot grabbed the pregnant woman, pulling her aside to make sure that she was safe, taking off his mask. He turned to see El Diablo standing next to him, doing nothing.

Deadshot's eyes narrowed, and he pushed at the other man."Where you been, homie?"

El Diablo glowered at him, shrugging Deadshot's arms from him."This ain't my fight!"

"You know what?"Deadshot hissed at him, pointing."You don't stand for shit; you ain't about shit!"

"A pregnant woman almost got shot and, if you had been helping out, it could have been prevented."The hitman pointed at Katherine who was standing with her arm over her swollen stomach.."We could use your help! You wanna be a pussy and stand aside? Do whatever floats your boat. But we're in this together, whether we like it or not. One of us goes down, the rest of us go down with them."

"Hey, you listening to me?!"Deadshot shouted, hitting El Diablo's temple.

"Don't touch me, man!"

Deadshot chuckled harshly, pointing closer."Don't touch you? What are you gonna do?"

"Don't touch me!"

Deadshot tapped the other man's face, poking him in the chin and knocking on his forehead."I'm touching you; I'm touching you! Do something!"

El Diablo slapped his hands away, but Deadshot carried on, taunting him until finally, El Diablo shouted."You wanna see something?!"

"Oh, yeah, I wanna see-"

El Diablo shoved the other man away before he reached out, flames coming from his hands. He yelled out as he released more fire from his hands, killing more of them.

Katherine and Harley, as well as the rest of the Squad, looked up in captivation as the flames burned the creatures. They howled in pain, falling over the side or just burning alive. They all watched, eyes wide, as the fire soon faded from his hands, but the flames remained as the creatures continued to burn.

Katherine giggled as the monsters fell over the sides, writhing in pain as they fell through the air.

Harley smiled, framing the moment in his mind. "Oh, wow!"

El Diablo stood for a long moment, watching his work for a second before he turned around to face Deadshot.

The tattooed man panted as he stared at the other man, no anger on his face, he just looked tired.

Deadshot held up his hands, simply saying."I was just trying to get your there."

The hitman offered El Diablo a small smile."Phil Jackson. We good, right?"

The two stared at each other until the sound of heels was heard as Katherine and Harley came up behind El Diablo. The two women wrapped their arms around El Diablo, planting kisses on each cheek as they hugged him tightly.

"Mwah!"Harley kissed him again, whispering."I knew you'd come through! Didn't we, Kat?"

"Uh-huh!"Katherine smiled at the man, head on his shoulder."A team that slays together stays together."

The two women patted his shoulders before they walked off.

Deadshot nodded at El Diablo, muttering."That shit crazy!"

The hitman gave the other man a small smile before he followed Katherine, making sure to stay behind her and watch her back like he promised.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween, guys!**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	8. i need loyalty, loyalty, loyalty

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **I'm so sorry for being so late with this. I suck, I know. The thing is, i'm into _so_ many fandoms that sometimes I fall down a rabbit hole into one and that kinda becomes my focus. **

**Does that happen to just me or anyone else? Let me know!**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

" **CLEAR!"**

Harley crooned as she stepped onto the stair landing, dust circling around her."Do it again, do it again!"

The soldiers rushed passed her, guns raised in the air as they looked up then down, ready to shoot whatever opposed them. Some made their way ahead of them, shouting back to Flag to tell him to follow while some stayed behind to work with their leader.

"Clear!"

Flag walked ahead, motioning to the others to follow and he moved to trail behind them. Killer Croc, El Diablo, who were most moderate of the group—and that was saying something—were reluctant but did move up the stairs quickly enough. Boomerang was the complete opposite; he was far to occupied in taking as long as he could.

Harley was happily skipping up the stairs, eyes fixed on Katana who'd she's been taunting the entire way. The female clown laughed happily to herself before, suddenly, she became fascinated by the spiral of staircases below.

Flag rolled his eyes, about to demand that she carry on up the stair case only to notice that two members were missing.

The soldier sighed, shutting his eyes briefly, suddenly sympathetic toward kindergarten teachers before he turned around. Just as he'd expected, Katherine and Deadshot were just entering the flight of stairs through the large hole in the wall and were taking their time in ambling to the staircase.

While they were speaking, they weren't engrossed in conversation. Instead, it looked like the hitman was going at the pregnant woman's pace.

"Hey, _princess!"_ Flag called back, backing up against the wall to let others pass, narrowing his eyes at Katherine."Stop dawdling and hurry!"

"Oh, i'm sorry, is my being _pregnant_ an inconvenience for you?"Katherine asked, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears, glowering at Flag."Huh?"

Flag paused, meeting her gaze before he simply nodded."Uh, _yeah."_

Katherine paused, arching an eyebrow at the soldier and her fingers slowly brushed her gun holster. But, as if he'd been watching her, Deadshot's hand covered her own, and he set it back to her side.

"Hey."The hitman shook his head, glancing up at Flag with a bitter smile before he looked back to Katherine."I'm all for using his face as target practice, kitten, but now ain't the _time_ , all right?"

She stared at Deadshot for a moment before mumbling in agreement. Katherine raised both eyebrows and huffed out a long, irritated breath. She paused for a long moment, eyes narrowed, and she glared at Flag for so long that it was obvious she was imagining his death.

Katherine then gave a nod and a bright smile, nodding."All right."

"Go easy on the girl, mate, ay? Her guy turned out to be a rat, left her knocked up and, to make things even more, shittier she's stuck with you."Boomerang gave a hearty laugh, leaning against the wall, baring his teeth at Flag."Isn't that punishment enough for the poor girl?"

"What he said."Katherine said with an almost complacent grin before her dark gaze pinned Boomerang."Only much more... _tactful_."

Boomerang gave a shit eating grin when Katherine loured at him."Asshole."

"Just calling it as I see it, darlin'."

Boomerang's voice held no malice; he was merely a smug, witty pain in the ass. He chuckled when Katherine attempted to catch him but, given her bump, her threatening walk was now a waddle. But his laughter soon died out when Deadshot raised his hand, his gun pointing at Boomerang.

"Shut up, pinky, or i'll shoot you."

"Okay, _okay_ , i'm going."Boomerang held up his hands and took a step up, wiggling his fingers with a chuckle."Protective, are we?"

Boomerang's laughter returned as he turned and began to make his way up the stairs. Flag rolled his eyes at the other man before he looked back to Katherine, beckoning her with his fingers, snapping them then pointing up the stairs.

"Hurry up."

"Leave Kitty Kat alone, ya _meanie."_ Harley sing songed, leaning over Flag's shoulder, chewing her gum annoyingly loud before she poked his cheek with a giggle."BOOP!"

A snort came from Boomerang when he saw the outrage in Flag's eyes, holding his hands up again when the soldier glowered at him. His annoyance only grew when Katherine laughed, followed by Deadshot's chuckle which he, unlike anyone else, attempted to hide. Flag didn't say anything else, but he did scowl at Deadshot, Harley and Katherine, tightening his grip on his weapons as he turned and jogged up the stairs.

"Let's go before he bitches again."

Katherine nodded in agreement, letting out a long sigh and she fell into step beside Deadshot, behind Harley and started up the stairs. But, all of a sudden, Katherine felt a weird sensation surge through her and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Uh..."

And then the flights of stairs started to _spin, spin, spin._

"Oh, no."

Vision blurry, Katherine swore she saw two Harley's turn and bounce down the stairs. Her friend's heels clicked with each step, the sound helping Katherine from falling into darkness.

"Kitty Kat? Why lookin' so green?"Harley asked, a hint of concern in her voice, head cocked."Huh?"

Katherine shook her head, blinking rapidly."I-I'm, uh, i'm all good. I just need-"

Katherine suddenly forgot how to speak, and she found herself falling backwards. She attempted to reach out and hold onto anything to stop herself, but it didn't work.

"KAT!"

"Hey, hey. Kitten?"

Unable to hold onto anything, she braced herself for falling, arms enveloping her bump. Seconds passed, and instead of her back hitting the ground, she felt a strong pair of hands grabbing her forearms, and she was pulled back against a chest.

"You all right?"Deadshot steadied Katherine, snapping his fingers in front of her face when she looked to be dazed."Hey, hey, take it slow."You're what? Six months?"

Katherine inhaled a long breath, brushing back her dark locks as she nodded.

"Yeah, i'm meant to be sitting on my ass, eating chocolate and complaining about how i'm this close to being unable to see my feet."

"You ain't supposed to be doing anything, let alone climbing a shit load of stairs, fighting whatever the fuck those things were and saving the world."

Deadshot shook his head at Katherine's flushed cheeks and dazed eyes."You're _stressing_ yourself."

"Yeah, and i got a thing in my neck that can blow me up, what am i meant to do?"

"C'mon."Deadshot bent his knees and, without even offering, he picked Katherine up with ease."You'll work yourself dead."

Katherine's brown furrowed in puzzlement, giving Deadshot a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm a killer, kitten, don't mean I ain't no gentleman. Can't have a date with a dead girl, can I?"Deadshot gave an almost smug smile and followed Harley up the staircase, expression turning almost playful."Besides, this has gotta get me _somewhere_ on our date. I'm thinking hand on ass-"

Katherine's laugh cut him off and she high-fived herself."Oh, look who's saying date now!"

"Oh, ain't you two cute?"Harley gushed with a giggle, and she clapped her hands before pressing her lips to her fingers and pressing it to her **'** Puddin **'** collar."Not as cute as me and Puddin' though."

Harley poked Katherine's cheek as she did Flag's and grabbed her hand, snapping her teeth at Katherine's mouth tattoo. Deadshot looked down at the tattoo with a curious look, remembering hearing Harley mentioning the matching tattoo Katherine had gotten with The Joker during her many blissful rants about her precious Puddin'.

Deadshot waited until Harley turned back around before he cleared his throat, nodding down at the tattoo.

"You, uh, love your 'Uncle J', do ya?"

Katherine gave him an almost puzzled look, as if surprised it had been asked before she nodded. A smile curved at her lips and she kicked her feet happily with a laugh.

 _ **"** Here we go. That's my girl. **"** The Joker cackled to himself as he placed the tiara on Katherine's head before tapping her cheek almost fondly. **"** A princess deserves the best of the best, right? **"**_

"He's my Uncle J. I'd go to bat for him, so would my dad and he'll come for us."Katherine covered her mouth with her hand, the matching mouth tattoo she shared with The Joker showing and she mimicked his cackle before erupting into laughter."Ain't that right, Harls?"

Harley nodded so fiercely that her pigtails swiped at Flag who's glare returned.

"He's got his purple Lamborghini lurkin', waitin' for a quick getaway when he comes for us."Harley called back with a loud cackle, reaching back to meet Katherine's high five with a wink."Just you wait."

"Yeah, i'm sure he will."Flag muttered as he sent Harley a scowl, eyes narrowed before he jogged up the stairs ahead of the group, mumbling."Anti-social freaks."

"He keeps looking at Harley like that and Uncle J is gonna gouge out his eyeballs."Katherine muttered with an annoyed smile, glaring at Flag's back."And if he keeps barking orders at me like the little bitch he is, I'm gonna kill him before Uncle J gets the chance to reach him."

"Not right now you ain't, kitten."Deadshot replied as he, without problem, made his way up the stairs behind Harley and Boomerang."We _all_ got people we want to get home to."

"We do what we gotta do, get this shit out of our necks and go home."Deadshot nodded down at her bump which she, as usual, had a protective arm over."Then we find soldier boy and shoot his brains out. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir."Katherine nodded, saluting Deadshot before she quietly added."Who are you trying to get home to?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on."Katherine looked almost offended, arching an eyebrow at the hitman and swatting his shoulder."Your little speech there tells me ya got a weakness. I know weaknesses, and I know body language."

"What's your weakness? I won't tell anyone."Katherine feigned locking her lips and tossing away the key, her voice dropping to a whisper as the hitman looked away."You know mine."

"I do, don't I?"

"Honour and loyalty among thieves, right? You got my back and, if you tell me your thing, maybe I can have _you_ _r_ back, too."

Deadshot narrowed his eyes as he studied the pregnant woman, repeating what she'd said to him earlier."You mean my ass?"

Katherine shrugged, not denying his playful claim."Gotta have some fun if we're stuck doing this, right?"

Katherine leant closer as Deadshot remained silent and straight-faced, fingertip brushing underneath his chin.

"Tell me."

The hitman looked down at her finger touching her chin, and he made a scene of letting out a long sigh, shaking his head. He knew Katherine was anything but a rat; he'd heard of that even before they were all placed together. Nobody survived if they were known to be a snitch, it wasn't the way to get to the top. Everyone knew Katherine Frost. Mob daughter, The Joker's most loyal myrmidon alongside her father and a _stickler_ for loyalty.

The hitman cleared slowed his pace, waiting for the rest of the group to climb a few steps before he spoke.

"My, uh, my daughter."

He studied the young woman, half expecting her to be startled given the fact he hadn't mentioned his daughter and because he seemed to know more about her than she did him despite knowing one another less than a day. Instead of reacting how Deadshot expected, Katherine straightened in his embrace, a long, curious hum leaving her as she observed the hitman.

"Oh, so the big bad hitman is a daddy? Guess it proves not to judge a book by its cover, huh?"

Deadshot didn't speak much about his daughter. He adored her more than he thought he'd adore anyone and he didn't speak of her because it showed weakness and showing weakness meant he or Zoe would become a target. Showing weakness meant the fear went away and if he wasn't feared, he had nothing to himself on which meant his daughter couldn't have the life she deserved and Deadshot wouldn't have nothing to his name.

"So you're a...what do they call it?"Katherine pondered for a long moment before she snapped her fingers, extending her index one in Deadshot's direction."You're a DILF?"

"I am?"

"Uh-huh."Katherine nodded, a playful flicker in her eyes, giggling to herself as the hitman laughed before she tapped his many guns."And the body count doesn't _hurt_."

"You're freaky."Deadshot replied, a comment that only made Katherine's smile broaden, her eyes vibrant and he gave a small laugh with a shake of his head."My kind of girl."

Katherine rolled her eyes, turning her head with a breathy laugh before she swallowed, teeth toying with her bottom lip. The young woman turned back a moment later, gaze settling on her bump with a fond smile and she gently touched her bump, eyes warm as she met Deadshot's gaze once more.

She hugged her bump protectively as she quietly asked."What's her name?"

"Zoe."Deadshot proudly stated, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a worn out picture of his princess, a small smile appearing on his face when he looked down at it before he presented it to Katherine."There she is. She in the double numbers now."

The hitman cleared his throat as he stared at the picture of his daughter, determined not to show any emotion because it was a weakness. Inside, though, the hitman felt nothing but adoration as he thought of Zoe.

" _I know you do bad things. But, don't worry, I still love you. **"**_

She was a lot younger in the picture, arms wrapped around a teddy and curled into Deadshot's side. The teddy, her most beloved possession was a present her father had brought home for her. Last time he saw her which seemed forever to him, she still curled up with the teddy at night. It had been nine months since he'd last seen his daughter and he still hoped she adored the teddy as much as she used to.

It was like part of him was still with her, and that was what kept him going. His little girl kept him going through the isolation, the beatings and the long days.

"She's adorable."Katherine awed over the dimpled smile, unable to stop her own smile before she looked down at Deadshot."Daddy's little girl?"

"Was."Deadshot replied, looking anywhere but Katherine as he spoke, voice impassive."Until Batman came along and fucked it all up. She don't write or nothing."

He didn't sound bitter; he appeared almost pissed off. At _himself_. Even though it was a glimmer in his eyes, a glimmer that lasted less than a second, Katherine witnessed a rare moment of tenderness.

The hitman's eyes widened when Katherine hit his cheek with a shake of her head."What was that for?"

"Don't be so fucking stupid."Katherine rolled her eyes, nudging the hitman with a long sigh."I'm done with stupid guys; I don't need that shit."

"She loves you. This here..."Katherine pointed to Zoe who was smiling up at her father, eyes vibrant."this is a face of a little girl who adores her daddy _unconditionally_."

"Yeah?"Deadshot raised his eyebrows, cocking his head with a hesitant look that he attempted to hide."And when did you get so smart in this shit?"

Katherine gave a ghost of a smile, eyes shutting for a moment as a memory of a young child dancing around wearing a princess dress flashed in her mind.

 _ **"** I'm a princess! **"**_

 _ **"** That's what you are! **"** Frost gave a small laugh and nodded, hugging his daughter to him with a large smile. **"** My little princess. **"**_

Katherine smiled at the memory of her father, a quiet giggle leaving her as she touched her stomach only to feel a light but strong kick back. It was something she hadn't shared with anyone because it was a bond between mother and child she wanted to keep to herself.

A feeling of warmth surged through her, a feeling that she knew her father felt whenever he looked at her. That was how Katherine knew that even the 'worst' of people, not all, could have a hint of warmth inside of them.

She also knew unconditional love.

Katherine looked at her father the way Zoe did in the picture, and she knew, without a doubt, that kind of love didn't fade.

The pregnant woman then turned and faced Deadshot, patting his cheek in an almost reassuringly manner, shaking her head with an almost offended but playful look.

"One thing you should know about me, honey, is that i'm _rarely_ wrong."

* * *

" **We're waiting, _Criss Cross!_ "**

The Joker cackled at the nickname, tapping his foot against the helicopter's metal floor. His bright purple shoes, a present from Harley, made him croon for a moment before his head snapped back up, eyes zeroing in on the man.

He drummed his fingers against his cane, making Van Criss swallow."I'm working on it, sir."

The Joker straightened, a snarl ripping from him that made the man's eyes widen in panic. He cocked his head, eyeing the doctor with a blank look.

"You wouldn't lie to _me_ , would you?"The Joker asked, leaning closer to Van Criss, smile appearing, as if he could smell his fear."What we're collecting is very _precious_. Harley-girl doesn't like being away from me for too long, and i've put too much work into her. _My girls_ need to come _home_. You understand, don't you?"

Van Criss gave a panicked nod."O-Of course, sir."

"Good."He then glanced down at a sitting Frost before patting his shoulder."Let's not forget that _our_ tot is having a tot. You wouldn't want to break a father's heart, would you?"

Van Criss looked to Frost, shaking his head wildly. Joker's right-hand, man said nothing but his blank, deadly stare said everything he wasn't. If Criss took one step out of line and let the girls die, he would pay in ways his mind couldn't _imagine_.

Van Criss then looked down to the helicopter floor, his eyes wide once more as he took in the carnage that had taken place. It was covered with dead bodies of soldiers some with slit throats and some with bullets embedded in them. The Joker had taken them out without much work. The Joker had taken out trained killers which meant he could take out Van Criss who had nothing to offer in combat.

A cackle broke Criss from his thoughts, and he looked up at Joker.

The Clown Prince stood over him, slicking back his hair when the wind blew it free."I know, _I know_ , littering is a problem. Forgive me."

"Let me, ah, let me get rid of that."The Joker gave an almost sheepish smile as he casually kicked bodies out of the helicopter without a care in the world."See? Helping the world."

Van Criss forced a smile, nodding. He was stuck with a madman.

Van raised his head when Joker patted his shoulder, making him flinch.

"How are we getting along?"

"E-Everything is working, sir, just as I said."He firmly said, noticing Joker's dark eyes as he sat back down next to Frost."But I need to be closer to isolate their specific signal. C-Can you do that?"

He kept The Joker's gaze as the green haired man stared at him for several long moments. He knew he was telling the truth, Criss knew better than to cross Joker. The Joker was just trying to unease him, and it was working.

It was only when he, unable to keep his gaze, tore his gaze from The Joker's that the man reacted.

"I knew you would be helpful. Didn't I tell ya, Frost? I _told_ ya!"The Joker cackled, slapping his knee and nodded." _Anything_ for my friend!"

The Joker leaned back, catching the attention of his henchmen. Panda Man was in the cockpit, holding a gun to the Pilot's temple.

"Closer. Can ya do that?"

"Yes, yes!"The Pilot nodded with zest, sweat coating his forehead as he glanced at the gun held to him."I can do that!"

The Joker gave a broad grin, clapping his hands as he straightened, giving Criss a nod.

"He can do that."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, i hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to read more of this story, _please leave_ _a review._**


	9. blessed with beauty and rage

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **All right, secure the roof."**

Flag sauntered into the room with a flourish, looking around before glancing out the window shaking his head at the buildings that were on fire. It was easier to guess which parts of the city was in up in flames than the ones that weren't. It was spreading like the plague and the more they lingered, the further away the city's salvation seemed. As well as June who, he hoped, wasn't forever lost.

Flag turned away from the window; voice determined and demanding."Sweep for shooters so we can bring down our aviation assets."

"You got it."One of SEALs nodded at the leader, clapping his hands when he turned to his men, signaling for the door."You heard him! Let's go!"

As the soldiers rushed to the door, it was kicked open and one by one the squad entered, closely followed by some more soldiers that had their eyes pinned on each and every member, ready to attack if needed. Killer Croc ambled in first, followed by a still silent and seemingly collected El Diablo who quickly scanned the room.

Next entered a very exasperated, cursing and perspired Boomerang.

With a very excited and delighted Harley who was perched on Boomerang's back.

"Whoo!"Harley cheered, lifting her head from Boomerang's shoulder before she stretched."Five flights on heels? No way."

"Yeah, well, this ain't been easy for everyone."

Harley hit Boomerang's shoulder, earning a groan from the man."You callin' me heavy?"

"No, i'm calling you an annoying pain in the arse, darlin', who kicked me as if I were a _fucking_ horse!"

"Oh, _shush_."

Boomerang ground his teeth together, having a hard time in biting his tongue but did it anyway considering Harley still held tight onto her bat. He came to a stop in the middle of the room, groaning in pain as he straightened, the ache in his legs making him wince.

"I gotta work on my cardio."Harley mumbled, leaning forward on Boomerang's back, patting his shoulder with a smirk."Thanks for the offer. Ain't you sweet?!"

"I _didn't_ offer anythin', darlin'. You jumped on me, put a gun to my head and threatened me with your _boyfriend_."Boomerang replied in a dull tone, shaking Harley off with a petulant scowl, rolling back his aching shoulders."Didn't give me much of a choice, did it?"

"Exactly!"Harley fixed her loose pigtails, a pleased giggle coming from her before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Boomerang's cheek with a loud. _"MWAH!"_

The Australian waved the female clown off with a grumble, rolling his eyes as he wiped the red lip print from his cheek. Harley sauntered off, leaving a grateful Boomerang who quickly turned to the chairs. He sniffed, wiping the sweat from his forehead and wondering when the headache was to fade.

As everyone settled, the door was kicked open again, and Deadshot casually ambled into the room with Katherine still in his arms. Unlike Boomerang with Harley, the hitman seemed to be laughing at something Katherine had said. His laughter quickly faded when he noticed the others, but his smile remained.

Boomerang, who had been double checking with his weapons, rolled his eyes with a mutter."Look who's finally decided to join the group."

Katherine heard Boomerang and sent him a glower as Deadshot lowered her to her feet. She gave a pleased sigh when she aches in her feet had subsided. The hitman lingered, giving her a once-over, as if to see if she was going to fall over again. Katherine pouted at being on her feet but gave Deadshot a thankful look, all smiles as he looked down at her.

"Oh, _shucks_!"Katherine poked Deadshot's shoulder with a playful smile before her tone turned somewhat serious."Thanks for the ride!"

"It's as if you read my mind, kitten."Deadshot tapped his temple with the barrel of his gun, giving Katherine a once over before impishly adding."I was thinking of using that line on our third date."

"Third date?"Katherine hummed in response, looking up at Deadshot with a provocative grin, patting his chest."You really think highly of yourself, do ya?"

Deadshot gave a laugh, letting go of his gun so that he could place his hands on Katherine's sides, near her bump. He didn't dare touch her bump without her offering; he was well aware how protective women were and understood. It was something special; they were growing life inside of them and, if the baby had started kicking, he didn't have the right to feel it.

"You, uh,"He paused for a moment, brow furrowing, as if he was shocked at himself for asking such an attentive question."You feeling better? I ain't about to get a bullet in my head from Harley if you still feeling like shit."

"I'm dead on my feet but i'm not seeing two of everything."Katherine replied with a small smile, touching her bump fondly before looking up at Deadshot."We _both_ thank ya, mister."

Nodding, the hitman shifted from foot to foot, unsure of how to respond, so he simply smiled in return. Katherine quirked an eyebrow, reading him quite well, understanding that he, like herself and everyone around them, was skilled with everything but emotions. She placed her hands over his that were still holding her sides and let her smile grow to a broad grin.

"Lookie, lookie at the _lovebirds_."

Katherine rolled her eyes, grin fading as well as Deadshot's at the Australian accent. The young woman let go of the hitman long enough to glance out of the corner of her eye to see Boomerang watching them with a delighted head tilt.

"Easy there, mate, back _up_ a bit, yeah?"Boomerang lazily said, gesturing to their close proximity with a devilish smirk."I'm sure she don't want twins."

Katherine and Deadshot both turned their heads at the same time, both sending Boomerang irritated looks.

"Were you dropped on the head as a kid?"

"Nah, just pathetic."Deadshot's mouth slowly curved up into a gloating smirk, nodding at the lump in Boomerang's jacket where he knew his pink unicorn was safely tucked in."Why else would a grown-ass _man_ carry around a unicorn?"

Boomerang's smile fell, and he glowered at the hitman, looking tempted to lunge for him but, after looking at the pair and remembering the amount of weapons they had between them, he shook his head.

"Very funny-"The Australian let out a hearty laugh, rubbing his hands together before his laughter suddenly stopped, and he looked to the hitman."Dead _shit_."

Then, before Deadshot could react, Boomerang spun on his heels and sauntered over to chairs.

Flag watched them go before he spun around on his heels and quickly strode towards the door with a keypad on the wall beside it. He started to punch in the code but turned just in time to notice that Harley, Katherine and Deadshot had begun to follow.

He quickly turned around, holding out a hand."Hell, _no_."

Deadshot looked to the women before raising his eyebrows."What?"

"Wait _here!"_ He said with a chuckle, eyes skimming the Squad before he shook his head."I, uh, I don't wanna give this dude a heart attack, okay?"

"Look at his face."Harley cackled, placing aside her bat gently as if it were something precious, popping her bubble gum before drawling."Awww, he's embarrassed of us!"

"Him embarrassed of us?"Katherine shook her head, arms unconsciously hugging her bump, and clicked her tongue."It's us i'm embarrassed _for_. This is not good for our rep."

Rolling his eyes, Flag began to make his way over to the door, ready to put in the code, but was stopped by Deadshot's voice.

"Hey, Flag?"

He turned his head, eyes telling the other man that he was listening and Deadshot pointed at the soldier. His expression was relaxed, but his words dripped with a tone that proved he was anything but calm.

"This dude better cure cancer after all of this shit."Deadshot said in a warning tone, waiting for Flag to disappear before his hand shot out just before the door could shut behind him."He may have the badges and shit, but he ain't smart."

Boomerang, now sitting on an armchair with his legs over the side, scoffed."You _already_ noticing that, mate?"

"Something ain't right."Deadshot ignored the other man, looking "Anyone else think something else is going on behind the scenes?"

When everyone's hands instantly raised, _both_ of Harley's did, as if she wanted to _emphasise_ her view. She hip checked Katherine who, after Harley demanded, raised her other arm with a half smile.

Deadshot nodded, gesturing to the safe room."I'm gonna go check this out."

Deadshot leaned in, looking down the stairs where he could hear Flag's voice."See if I can figure whatever he's hiding out."

"Good choice."Harley encouraged, studying her bruised and scraped knuckles with a tut."You're the leader, aren't ya? _Lead_."

The hitman tightened his grip on his weapon and stepped out to the top of the stairs. But, just as he was about to descend the rest, a small hand grabbed his wrist.

He looked down, recognizing the many rings. Katherine.

He turned to see the pregnant woman on the step above and frowned, giving her a questioning look. She pressed her index finger over her lips and pulled him up, getting onto her tip toes.

"Don't let them catch ya. Be _stealthy_."Katherine ordered, wagging a ringed finger at the hitman, giving a somewhat playful smile."You don't wanna get yourself paralysed and lose _all_ movement. That would be a party foul."

Deadshot raised his eyebrows, hearing the hidden meaning behind her words despite Katherine's winsome smile.

The hitman rolled his eyes at the Squad who were watching and laughed, leaning forward so that he could whisper to the young woman. His free hand seized her hip, and he yanked her toward him, his smile turning to a smug smirk when she gave a gasp.

"Kitten, my stamina's _never_ been an issue, all right?"

He squeezed her hip, smug smile still on his mouth before he turned and made his way down the stairs.

* * *

" **If they're thinkin' of boring us to death, they're doing it right."**

Katherine turned from the window with a huff, sliding back down onto the couch, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. Harley, who had been counting which buildings had burned down and which were about to follow, pouted when she ran out of buildings, and followed her best friend onto the couch.

"Turns out we can't stop at Mc Donald's, it's gone."Harley mumbled to Katherine but her gaze was on her bump which she touched fondly."Sorry, baby, no happy meal for you."

The group looked just a bored as Katherine and Harley felt. El Diablo and Killer Croc were leaning against the wall, staring at the firepit that was the city, muttering to one another now and then. Boomerang was happily resting on an arm chair, looking anything but worried with his head against the cushion and his eyes hooded. He looked ready to doze off and Katherine was thinking of doing the same thing.

Deadshot had been gone for a while.

Too long and Katherine was beginning to get antsy.

The pregnant woman sighed, shifting her gaze from the door to the group."What's taking so long?"

"I say we make a run for it."Boomerang mumbled, cracking open one eye and waving to the door."He's gone, darlin'. I say we save our own asses. Who knows what's goin' on?"

"I know that I want you to shut up."Katherine snapped her head in Boomerang's direction, narrowing her eyes at him."We ain't leaving without him, got it?"

"All for one and one for all."Harley giggled, raising her bat in the air with a loud cry of excitement, turning and resting her head in Katherine's lap."Got it?"

Boomerang held his hands up in surrender, rolling his eyes."Whatever."

Katherine smiled down at her best friend, resting back against the cushion of the couch, fingers fixing Harley's pigtails one more. The female clown turned her gaze to the ceiling, narrowing them as she seemed to get lost in her thoughts.

"Anytime now, Mistah J..."Harley sing songed in a whisper, cocking her head, blue eyes sparkling with mischief but also a hint of imploration."Pretty, pretty, _pretty please?"_

"Just wait. You know how he likes to make an entrance."Katherine mumbled, tugging on Harley's pigtail in an attempt to cheer her up, smiling when the female clown giggled."Ya know Uncle J would do anything for his pumpkin."

Harley gave a blissful sigh at the mention of her Puddin', tongue running along her painted red lips, and she clapped her hands in a giddy manner.

"He'd do anything for his brat, too, y'know."Harley poked Katherine's cheek, turning her head and pressing her cheek to Katherine's bump.."You're our favourite. Both of Puddin's brats."

Suddenly, the door was yanked open and Deadshot ambled into the room, shaking his head in annoyance. Harley let out a sigh of relief, her boredom coming to an end and the female clown shot up from Katherine's lap, clapping her hands once more.

"Finally."

Katherine, noticing his expression, straightened in her seat."What did ya find?"

"You know when you said soldier boy is a bitch?"Deadshot sighed as he kicked the door against the wall, leaning against it, glancing back where he came from before he added."Well, I just found the master that holds the _lead_."

The group quickly got to their feet, each and every one looked completely enraged Flag entered the room, followed by Amanda.

"No. Way."Harley mumbled, grip tightening around the handle of the bat that rested on her shoulders."Are you guys seein' this?!"

Amanda remained quiet, but it was evident by her head tilt that she was far too complacent at seeing their expressions. The group muttered amongst themselves before looking to Flag, annoyed by his calm stance, before they turned to Amanda once more.

"Looks right we were right about you, mate,"Boomerang started, baring his teeth at Flag before he gave a harsh, derisive laugh." _Proper_ cuckolded, aren't ya?"

"Shut the fuck up."Flag glowered at Boomerang, holding his weapon closer when he felt the murderous tension and nodded to the exit."Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go home."Boomerang said, sarcasm apparent in his voice, as he looked around at his comrade."That sounds good."

"You guys wanna go home? Hm?"Amanda bravely stepped forward, ignoring Boomerang's angry leer as he added."Or you wanna go back to _prison?"_

"Fuck no."The Squad mumbled in unison, Katherine's fingers brushing against her holster and she shook her head, firmly adding."We got homes and people to go back to. _Family_."

At this everyone gave a nod of agreement, Deadshot's nod more firm than the others."That's right."

"We had a deal."Amanda ground out, eyes on Katherine's bump before she met her gaze."For your kid. We shook on it."

"I had my fingers crossed."Katherine replied with a shrug, pulling her gun from her holster, no sign of fear in her eyes when guns were pointed at her in return."When it comes to trusting who'll have my back, i'll go family _every_ time."

"Nu-uh, no way. We're _not_ going back to prison."Harley shook her head, pigtails waving back and forth, her eyes narrowing wrathfully at Amanda before she stomped her foot with a whine."I wanna go home to _my_ Puddin'!"

"What i'm saying is-"Boomerang began, a murderous look in his eyes as his hands reached for his own weapons."we kill the pair of 'em now before they kill us."

"You know what?"Katherine made a sound of agreement, raising her head and pointing her gun at Amanda, glancing at Boomerang."That's the first logical you've said today."

Boomerang smirked at Katherine, shrugging."I am to please, darlin'."

"What do you say?"Katherine looked to Harley then Deadshot, arching an eyebrow at him when he turned to her."Kill them and head home?"

"Huh."Harley studied Amanda then looked down at her bat, a broad grin on her face before she nodded, brandishing her gun."I'm in!"

Katherine gave a grin, looking back up to Deadshot."What about you?"

The hitman's mouth downturned, gaze flickering between Amanda and Katherine. He knew Katherine _wouldn't_ have asked for his help if she _didn't_ intend to make good on her word. His daughter. If _anyone_ had the connections to make that happen, it was _her_.

"Honour and loyalty among thieves, right? You got my back; I got yours."Deadshot repeated what she'd told him, aiming his gun at his new target."You ain't got no honour, lady, and I ain't seein' my daughter on _your_ terms."

The trio, quickly joined by Killer Croc and Boomerang aimed at Amanda despite the many weapons being pointed at them. El Diablo lingered, eyes flickering between the soldiers and his squad, a look of hesitance in his eyes. He watched, unsure of the side he wanted to be on until he looked to Katherine's bump. She was far from a good person considering the blood she had spilled but, like himself, she fought for family.

She fought for her _freedom_ , for her unborn _child_.

"Hey, hey!"El Diablo side stepped, joining the group, hands held out at Flag."Put it away!"

"What you saying this shit to me for? What about them?"

El Diablo shook his head following Flag's gun as he wielded it over the Squad."No kids are dying, not on _my_ watch. Not again!"

"Stand down!"Flag shouted, gun aimed at Deadshot, more than ready to shoot at the hitman."It doesn't have to be this way!"

The soldier's fingertip brushed the trigger when nobody made a move to obey him, only to be shoved to the side as Amanda stepped in front of him.

She was holding something worse than a gun.

She was holding their life in her hands.

"There's no need for this."

The Squad looked on in hesitance at the device in Amanda's hand. Her thumb hovered over their faces, smiling when she saw each person wince whenever she lingered on them.

Deadshot lowered his gun a little, hissing."You're evil."

"Hey!"Boomerang stage whispered to Harley, attempting to pull down her hand that held the gun, ignoring her cat hisses."I like my insides where they are, girlie, on the fucking _inside_."

"Pull the trigger, i'll activate the nanite, and your daughter will be sent _scraps_ of _you_..."Amanda quietly warned, waving the device back and forth, eyes shifting to Katherine a moment later."and you might prefer to die with your kid attached to you but you really willing to risk your _friend?"_

Katherine, mid-step on her way toward Amanda, froze at the older woman's words. She rapidly blinked, the darkness in her eyes subsiding before she met Amanda's eyes. The older woman cocked her head, looking at Katherine expectantly before the pregnant woman glanced at Harley beside her. The female clown scowled at Amanda, fingers drumming against her bat, ready to lunge for the woman who held their lives in her hand.

"Ready, Kitty Kat?"

Like The Joker, Harley was fearless; she knew no limits and, if even she did die, she held such _firm_ _belief_ in her Puddin's power that she _unquestionably_ believed The Joker had the _power_ to bring her back. Harley had vowed to _live_ and _die_ for The Joker, and that was she lived by.

"Fine, you win."Katherine shook her head, foot hitting the ground harshly and she reluctantly holstered her gun."Harls, stand down."

The female clown sent her best friend a puzzled look, petulantly whining."Huh?"

"It ain't the time to play."Katherine said as clear as she could, giving her friend a pointed look and a small grin before Amanda could see."Ya got the _message?"_

It didn't take long for Harley to connect the grin and her words.

It was as if a switched had been turned on.

Once again, at the silent mention of The Joker, Harley's eyes grew playfully mischievous. The female clown gave a small hop, the giddiness returning before she placed her index finger over her lips as if to tell _herself_ to remain inconspicuous. Even if she wasn't and Amanda caught on, Katherine trusted Harley would've resolved it. Second to her uncle, Harley was _undeniably_ the most _astute_ of them all, and it was amusing to see people underestimate her.

"'Kay!"Harley sing songed, giving Amanda a cheeky grin before bowing as if she'd presented a show though her eyes were still fraught with indignation."You're lucky, lady!"

"That's what I thought."Amanda muttered before addressing the group, glancing at their mugshots on the device with a smug smile."Don't get high-spirited on me and ruin a good thing, all right?"

Amanda eyed them with a then she gave a self-satisfied smile before making her way out of the room, Flag and Katana following behind her. The rest of the group watched after the trio, each member of the squad looking _absolutely_ aggrieved and murderous. Even El Diablo looked ready to burn the pair alive before he finally shook his head and slowly followed, considering the numbers.

Killer Croc turned to the group, watching after Amanda."I like her."

"'Course you do, mate, you'll _eat_ anything, won't ya?"Boomerang chuckled, reaching out to pat Killer Croc's arm but thought better."Alligators and Amanda? I see no difference. Both will eat ya _alive_."

Killer Croc growled at Boomerang, reaching out and grabbing his collar."I ain't no alligator, _pinky_."

"Okay!"Boomerang held up his hands, surrendering with a shaky laugh."Got it, got it!"

Killer Croc snarled at the other man again before shoving him to the side, turning and following El Diablo. The rest hesitated for a moment before they started to follow. Katherine was slower than the rest, her hands still shaking with anger and her brown eyes almost black with detest towards the pair.

Harley skipped up to Katherine's side, lower lip jutting out when she saw the angry frown on her best friend's face. Harley shook her head, mumbling about how a frown didn't suit Katherine, poking her cheek once more.

"Don't be upset, Kitty Kat, they won't be so smiley for long."Harley whispered, wrapping an arm around Katherine's shoulders and pulling her best friend into her side, pecking her cheek."Puddin's gonna come and save the day. Just like you said."

Harley's red lips then curved up into a manic grin, a giggle following, staring after Amanda and Flag."And they are gonna go _KABOOM!"_

Harley made a series of explosion noises, mimicking Amanda and Flag screaming before she stopped with a pleased smile. The fascination on Harley's face as she made the sounds were enough to make Katherine's smile fall and the young woman burst out into laughter. Harley's smile grew as her friend laughed and was unable to stop her own laughter.

"You really paint a picture, Harls."

"Uh-huh."The Queen of Gotham giggled with Katherine, a playful growl following before her eyes caught sight of another inferno."Oh, look at the pretty flames!"

Seemingly ignoring Flag's calls for them to follow, Harley pushed at soldiers to get to the window. She pranced over to the large windows, pressing so close that her nose squished against it, her hands on each side of her head. Katherine watched her friend with a fond smile before feeling another presence.

"What's up, Dead _shit?_ "

"Hell _no_."She smiled when the hitman scowled at her, wagging his finger as if scolding a child, narrowing his eyes."Call me that again and i'mma-"

"What?"Katherine cut in, fluttering her eyelashes at the hitman."Spank me?"

"Well..."His mouth downturned, eyebrow quirking as he leaned back and gave her a once over."Can't say it _hasn't_ crossed my mind, kitten."

Katherine's smile broadened, and she pushed at him when his gaze lingered. The hitman caught her wrist before she could push him again, tugging her body against his.

"Looks like we're not getting out of this rabbit hole without a _fight_."Deadshot quietly remarked, his determination of surviving his plight so that he could be free and see his daughter amplifying, fondly touching the pocket that held the picture of Zoe before he looked to Katherine with a half smile and a nod."You ready for that?"

"Ready?"Katherine raised an eyebrow, scoffing to herself before nudging Deadshot with a roguish grin."Honey, i'm already front and centre."

"Don't go hogging the spotlight, kitten; we're all itching for a good fight."He replied, glancing over at Flag with a look of distaste, grip tightening on his gun."I'm gonna save Flag for last. I'm gonna rain down on him like the Holy Ghost."

"Ohhh, _scary_."Katherine crooned, studying Deadshot's eyes that were almost as dark as charcoal, his tight jaw clench and the dangerous expression on his face."Sounds like fun."

Deadshot's anger disappeared for a moment, and he shifted his gaze to Katherine, his wicked smile matching her own.

"Great minds think alike, right?"The hitman mumbled so that only she could hear, gaze flickering over her face before he hummed to himself and nodded toward the exit."Let's get this over with, yeah?"

Nodding, Katherine made a move to follow Deadshot only to come to an abrupt stop when she felt a buzz in her pocket. The phone. It was her father. Just as she was notified of this, she noticed Harley stopping next to her, it obvious she had also gotten a text too. As Harley read her text, she smiled an exhilarated smile, the smile she only gave around The Joker or if someone mentioned him.

Katherine read her own text, smiling happily to herself as her father assured her he was close. She had no doubt that her father would trek to the ends of the earth, fight his way through armies and remain standing to get to his daughter.

 _We're close, be ready._

The women turned and met eyes, nodding to one another with matching smiles.

 _Showtime._

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, i hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to read more of this story, _please leave_ _a review._**


	10. it's enough of a fight staying alive

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Saviour One-Zero, this is Ground Element."**

The Squad trailed behind the soldiers, Amanda and Flag as they made their way over to where the helicopter was. It hovered in the air as it came closer to the edge while the squad gathered around the ramp with Amanda and Flag. GQ Edwards, Flag's right-hand man, continued to attempt to obtain a reply from those in the helicopter who were meant to be landing it for extraction.

"Come on, hurry up."

Katherine's sighs grew more exasperated the longer they were on the roof awaiting the helicopter to take Amanda first which meant they'd be there long after her. As a chill ran down her spine, Katherine wrapped her custom made leather jacket tighter around her, lip curling up in annoyance at the tears in it as well as the dried blood. It was her favorite; The Joker had designed it with his famous emblem on the back above her initials.

The longer they waited made Katherine even more exasperated and chilly. As the mumbled curses underneath her breath, Katherine then suddenly felt a series of kicks that made her painted lips curve up into an impressed smile.

"I know, right?"

Her baby kicked a few more times, making Katherine laugh again, earning a raised eyebrow from Flag. Katherine scowled at him and turned away, touching her bump.

" _Just the two of us, building castles in the sky."_ Katherine crooned underneath herself to calm them both down, quietly laughing to herself when her baby responded with another light yet healthy kick. _"Just the two of us, you and i..."_

"You good?"

Looking away from the helicopter, Katherine turned to her left to see El Diablo standing beside her, hands in his pockets and a questioning look in his eyes. Katherine surmised he'd probably heard of her dizziness in the stairway and sent El Diablo a half smile.

"I've chased for six blocks in _heels_ ; this is nothing. I'm all good."Katherine nodded her head with a beaming smile, stroking her bump once more, glancing at the man a few times with an inquisitive glimmer in her eyes then sighing before saying."I guess I _should_ say thank you."

When El Diablo simply stared at her, Katherine motioned to Amanda."For earlier with the she-devil. I have my dad's temper but, unlike him, i'm a little more impulsive. Game plan or not I jumped the gun."

"You ain't the only one who's got a temper; you just got to act when you need to. Got a kid now."El Diablo said, glancing at Katherine's bump with a shake of his head."Can't get yourself in trouble unless you know you're gonna win. Take it from someone who gets it, chica."

Katherine's inquisitive frown deepened."Huh?"

"You ain't the only one with family."El Diablo placed his hands over one another before separating them, and Katherine watched in fascination as two, fiery figurines of young children running were designed, making Katherine's eyes sheen when she watched El Diablo show a hint of emotion."I had _two_. A girl and a boy."

Katherine's eyes widened in slight surprise, a curious glimmer in her eyes as she watched El Diablo. He'd barely spoke to her, to anyone in the group apart from Killer Croc but he hadn't been invisible. It had been obvious he was carrying something heavy on his shoulders, something tragic because El Diablo had a reputation.

He had to be one of the worst considering he'd been enforced to join the squad, Amanda would've have put him in the task force if he weren't. Katherine had noticed him a few times, she remembered asking about his tattoos, but the times he had put himself in a situation was El Diablo not aiding her but aiding her baby.

"Had a wife, too."El Diablo then snapped his fingers, and the children were gone, replaced with a woman dancing around. He studied it with a small, pensive smile before the fire suddenly was gone."I had a family."

Katherine's smile quickly fell as she thought over his words and she lost her voice for a moment, remembering El Diablo shouting about children perishing, observing the tattooed man before whispering. _"H-Had?"_

"Didn't realize they were my world until it was too late."El Diablo replied with a curt nod, expression solemn once more. The faraway, guilty look in his eyes made Katherine attempt to reach out, but El Diablo turned, slowly started to back away, firmly adding."Take care of your baby, _cherish_ it."

Katherine opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a quiet."I'm sorry."

"So am I, but it don't change things."El Diablo quietly replied before his hands met in a prayer position, flames appearing once more."It's _precious_ , chica."

"I understand."Katherine quietly replied, raising both hands and meeting her index finger tips as well as her thumbs, offering El Diablo a small, warm smile."Phil Jackson."

El Diablo nodded once more, a ghost of a small smile on his face before he turned and ambled away. Katherine watched after him with rare empathetic look, hugging her bump protectively. She'd rarely felt sorry for anyone and never would feel pity for those who crossed her, but for rare cases like El Diablo, Katherine felt a pang in her chest.

"Poor guy."

After one last look at El Diablo, she quickly collected herself, and as Katherine turned to ask how much longer she'd be standing, Katherine and Amanda's eyes met for a short moment. The pair kept their stare until the older woman sent the mob daughter a lopsided grin. Katherine's eyes narrowed at Amanda, her smile fading and dark eyes clouding dangerously. She continued to stare at Amanda until the older woman looked away, leaving Katherine irritated and affronted.

Katherine drew out a long breath, hand unconscionably reaching up and fondly touching her gun. She kept her eyes on Amanda as her fingers traced the shape of the gun, flashes of pulling it out its holster and emptying it by firing the bullets in Amanda.

"I hate her, and i've never hated someone,"Katherine mumbled to herself, thumb stroking the Joker emblem on her gun handle that tucked in the holster. She tilted her head as she watched Amanda, laughing to herself."Never had to. A gun usually sorts that out."

A dark chuckle made Katherine blink, snapping the pregnant woman out of her thoughts and she turned to see Deadshot beside her with an amused smile.

"Hey, you keep glaring and holding your gun like that, and someone is gonna get their head blown off."Deadshot reached out and peeled Katherine's hand from her Joker emblem gun with a shake of his head, guiding her hand away from the weapon."Let's just..."

"I wasn't going to shoot her. _Promise_."Katherine firmly replied with a one-shouldered shrug, inwardly praising herself, letting her hand drop down by her side with a sulky huff."But she provokes me. She's _provoking_."

Deadshot huffed out a laugh as Katherine went to cross her arms, her sulky sighs returning when she remembered the large bump that was in her way. It soon disappeared, however, when she contently stroked her bump, mouthing something to herself with a smile. He watched her for a moment, a small smile on his face before he returned to eavesdropping in on the soldiers who were starting to look unsettled.

"Saviour One-Zero?"Edwards narrowed his eyes, glancing at Flag with a puzzled look before he shrugged and tried again, hand cupping his other ear as he listened intently."Saviour One-Zero, how copy?"

Flag, Amanda and the soldiers watched the helicopter for a moment as it neared the roof, lingering over them like a dark cloud. As the seconds ticked by and nobody responded, Flag and Amanda started to become more uneasy. The female clown beside her was bored and agitated, something that was not a good combination for those around her.

Harley held tight onto the bat on her shoulders, eyes studying her painted nails and loudly chewing on her gum just to enjoy Boomerang's scowl at the sound.

Katherine studied the helicopter for a moment, moving closer to Harley, hand on the other woman's shoulder. She drummed her fingers against Harley's shoulder, leaning in to whisper into her ear."Something's going on."

"Huh?"Harley turned, expression suddenly shifting from bored to spellbound, as if she could sense something they couldn't. Her lips parted, and she gasped, tilting her head up, her eyes widening and fixated on the helicopter with a hopeful sigh. _"Ohhh!"_

"Saviour One-Zeo, the LZ is clear."Edwards raised his voice slightly, pausing for another moment to await a response, shaking his head with an unsettled sigh as he turned to Amanda and Flag."Boss, they're not talking to me."

Flag turned his head and glanced at the squad, eyes lingering on Katherine and Harley who offered him matching, far too innocent smiles. Flag suspiciously narrowed his eyes, staring the women then glancing at the helicopter that continued to near the roof.

"Our bird's been jacked."Flag mumbled to himself in realisation, taking a step back in line with his men and raising his weapon, shouting as loud as he could."LIGHT IT UP!"

As the SEALS raised their guns, shots began to fire back and forth, and a battle started. A soldier was instantly shot down seconds after it began, making Flag stand forward bravely and commanding his soldiers to follow. As the soldiers and whoever was in the helicopter continued to pull their triggers, the squad scattered around, most of them seeking shelter behind the roof's parapet.

Katherine and Harley watched the battle with identical fascinated looks as the SEALS were easily overwhelmed, several of them being shot down before they could respond. It was short-lived, however, as Katherine felt a hand on her forearm and she turned to see Deadshot beside her.

"C'mon!"

As Katherine moved to follow Deadshot, she reached out to grab Harley only to be met with air. She turned her head, frowning and a little worried because if the people in the helicopter were who she hoped, their separation would make it difficult to converse. She turned back when she heard Deadshot calling for her, telling her to follow him but Katherine remained in her spot.

"Harley-"

"Not enough time. The two seconds it takes for you to cross is two seconds for them to shoot you."Deadshot shook his head, grabbing Katherine's wrist in a firm grip."Let's go, let's go!"

As Deadshot pulled her behind him, Katherine reached for Harley who, when she caught sight of her pigtails, had found cover. The female clown was happily chewing on her gum, fingers in her ears and smiling to herself as she knelt down beside Katana. Katherine nodded to herself when she was sure Harley was unscathed and followed Deadshot, crouching down first before the hitman settled down beside her.

"Sounds like soldier boy is out of his depth."Deadshot huffed out an amused laugh as he heard Flag shouting over the shots, placing his guns beside him as he shifted to get a better look."Maybe they'll shut him up for good."

"Pity."Katherine gave a half-suppressed laugh, glancing over at Deadshot as she rubbed her bump."I was hoping i'd be the one."

Still on his feet, Boomerang rushed to seek cover beside Killer Croc who had found refuge behind a large generator. As he rushed to join Killer Croc, he had no qualms in shoving one SEAL in front of him and, in doing so, in full view of their attackers because he knew the people firing the shots were most likely targeting the soldiers.

"Sorry about that, mate!"Boomerang called back to the SEAL when he joined Killer Croc behind the generator, sitting down beside him with a toothy grin. The Australian's smile broadened when he turned to Killer Croc who was growling to himself."How ya doing?"

"Fine."Killer Croc stared at him for a long moment, baring his jagged teeth when Boomerang smirked at him."Now i'm _hungry_."

The Australian continued to smirk until he processed Killer Croc's words and it faded to a frown. An insulted one. He sniffed almost indignantly before slowly nodding and looking away when Killer Croc continued to stare intimidatingly at him.

"Aww!"The pair frowned at the drawl and looked across from them to see Harley facing them, back against the parapet. She was watching them with a playful grin, their frowns deepening when the female clown quirked and eyebrow."Aren't you two adorable?"

Their response was swift, laced with annoyance and said in unison."Shut _up!"_

Katherine and Deadshot, still crouching side by side, listened to the shots that were still being fired. They heard Amanda shouting orders at Flag who was becoming more and more annoyed as his men continued to be shot down. As Katherine tried to catch sight of Flag hopefully being shot down, something she'd been waiting to see, Deadshot's attention was suddenly caught by something on her neck.

"What?"Katherine asked when she noticed, raising an eyebrow, hand touching her neck, the smile tattoo on her hand on full view, and she frowned at the hitman."What is it?"

Deadshot didn't reply, just cocked his head and continued observing her neck. There was a light where she had gotten injected with the nanite but, before he could tell her, Katherine felt a buzzing against her. She curiously glanced at the hitman once more then reached into her pocket, pulling out the small phone.

 _NOW._

A broad smile worked its way onto her face; her eyes lit up for the first time in what seemed like forever. A feeling of relief soared through her body as Katherine listened to the helicopter as well as the shots being fired, some by her father. Her father had come for her, like he'd promised he always would.

" _Daddy."_ Katherine whispered to herself, her lips curving up into a smile when more shots were fired before she turned to face Deadshot who was looking at her phone screen and with a broad grin."My dad and uncle J. They're here."

"You're nanite. It's disarmed."Deadshot looked up from the phone then the flashing in her neck before shaking his head at her when he noticed that she was more than pleased to follow _._ _ **"**_ _Katherine._ _ **"**_

"If I stay I might die, my baby might die and we ain't dying unless we have to."Katherine shook her head, touching her neck once more, eyes narrowing at Amanda who stood beside Flag and watching everyone firing."You'd do the same."

"I ain't the size of a beach ball about to jump onto a helo."Deadshot replied, hand firmly taking hold of her arm, shaking his head once more."It's raining bullets out there and you keep forgettin' you're knocked up."

"My life has been raining bullets since my dad started workin' for Uncle J."Katherine retorted with a kittenish grin as she looked around for Harley, needing to know if her friend was with her before she got up. "It's all part of the fun, honey."

The pang of worry in her mind faded when she heard Harley laughing, near enough for Katherine to meet her on the ramp.

"She got the go-ahead too, yeah?"Deadshot asked over the bullets and the shouts coming from Flag and his men that were falling like flies."You goin' all Thelma and Louise?"

"I'll come back for ya, all right? Your baby needs ya."Katherine quickly replied, peeling back the collar of his uniform, nail grazing his throat, just over the small puncture where he'd been injected. The patted the small pocket he kept the picture of his daughter in before she gave a small smile."You promised me a date, Deadshot, and i'll collect."

Katherine nibbled on her bottom lip as he watched her, amused by her words. She watched Deadshot for a moment, tilting her head to which he mimicked, making her roll her eyes.

"C'mere!"

Curling her fingers into his collar, Katherine suddenly pulled Deadshot down to her level and claimed his mouth with her own. She kissed him once, long and hard, smiling to herself when Deadshot responded without hesitancy. Pulling away to catch her breath, Katherine's smile widened when she found herself leaning forward for another. As she did, Katherine felt a pair of hands on her body and a mouth brushing hers as Deadshot met her halfway.

Katherine heard him chuckle against her, the sound making her heart race faster against her ribcage."You want a piece of me, all you gotta do is ask, kitten."

The pair met eyes when she looked up, sharing a heated look before they leaned in. Katherine pressed closer to the hitman, winding one arm around his neck when the hitman's large hand cupped the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. His other hand cupped her cheek, thumb running along her cheekbone, his gentle hold on her becoming firmer as Katherine tugged him closer. His tongue ran along her lower lip before he bit down on the flesh, making Katherine giggle lightly before she parted her lips and happily followed his lead.

"If ya make out of this alive, i'm looking forward to it, Deadshot,"Katherine whispered with a grin, eyes on him for a moment before she placed her phone in his hand. Deadshot looked down with a puzzled look, raising his head and meeting her gaze, silently asking for an answer."I'll keep an eye on ya."

"Floyd. Call me Floyd."Deadshot said as they pulled away, brow furrowing almost thoughtfully, eyes lingering on Katherine's lips as he thought. The moment was short, ending when more gunshots filled the air. He met her gaze, pocketing the phone Katherine had given him, looking almost indifferent but his tone proved otherwise."All my friends do, all right?"

"Try not to get blown up before I fix the shit in your neck."Katherine mumbled against him as she pulled away to get a better look at him."Honour and loyalty among thieves, right?"

Deadshot continued to study her for a short moment, trying to read her.

He didn't fully trust Katherine, _nowhere_ near because the type of people they could trust in their life were limited and he knew she didn't fully trust him. An attraction and somewhat admiration they held for one another had happened in the day they'd known eachother.

As of then, that was all they had but what made one another different to the other attractions they'd had was that they wanted more. That was enough. Deadshot believed that family and friends came first for her. He was confident that she kept her word, especially when it came to family.

Honour and loyalty among thieves.

The hitman pulled back to observe Katherine once more before briefly nodding, a half smile tugging at his mouth.

"That's right, kitten."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, i hope you liked it!**

 **I'm not sure how i'll write the helicopter part, so this is more of a part one, and the helicopter scene will be part two. I don't know who might fall or if anyone will fall at all. If you have a preference of who you want to fall or don't want anyone to fall and maybe Katherine to come in at the end to collect Deadshot, _please let me know._**

 **If you would like to read more of this story, _please leave_ _a review._**


	11. the way my father made his life and art

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **"Aren't you two cutsie?!"**

A pleased giggle made Katherine turn her head just in time to see Harley, who was on her hands and knees, crawling over to them. She narrowly missed a shot, but it didn't seem to faze her, not now that she knew The Joker was the one firing most of the shots. The look on her face, a look of complete adoration and excitement, was confirmation that she'd also received the message.

"Kaaattt!"Harley sang in a cheery tone, clapping her hands with a happy grin before she beckoned Katherine over to her with her index finger."Playtime is over; it's time to go home."

Eyes widening in glee, Katherine made a sound of agreement just as two soldiers landed beside them, matching bullet holes in their temples. She heard Harley gasping awe before she was pulled to the ground by her friend and keenly guided away.

Harley, with a spring in her step, pulled at her friend impatiently."C'mooonnn!"

Katherine happily followed her friend but lingered for a short moment to turn and look at the hitman who was watching after her. She nodded at him, smiling small as if she were assuring him of something. The hitman saluted her with a short nod before giving her a quick, self-indulgent once over then sending her a lopsided grin.

"I'll try and keep my eyes off your ass long enough to watch your back, kitten."Deadshot called out to her, patting his gun then and moved so that he could have an eye on the soldiers who were nearest to the ramp."Sooner you go, sooner you can come back, right?"

Replying with a salute also, Katherine's mouth curved up at the hitman and she mouthed promise in response before she turned, letting Harley lead her. Interlocking their fingers as the sounds of gunfire grew more louder as more soldiers came to attack, the pair came into view of the helicopter.

Katherine felt a surge of relief flow through her and gave a small smile but continued to glance over at Deadshot who, as promised, was watching them.

"We'll come back for yer honey, Kitty Kat."Harley soothingly said to her best friend, squeezing her hand tight and smiling up at the helicopter."Puddin' likes meetin' new friends if he can play with them."

Katherine and Harley climbed onto the ramp without a care for the bullets being fired once they saw The Joker and Frost. They slowly walked the ramp, Amanda's screaming and the sounds of triggers being pulled becoming non-existent as they continued to watch the two men.

Eyes trained on the women, The Joker let his gun drop beside him while Frost carried on shooting down the soldiers. The Clown Prince dramatically bowed for Flag who was watching in disbelief before his attention turned to Harley and Katherine.

"Hello, baby…"The Joker drawled, breathing laboured and eyes darkening hungrily as he gazed at his queen before he looked at Katherine, eyes lingering almost fondly. The Joker chuckled darkly, beckoning them both with his fingers."C'mon, princess..."

Kicking two ropes from the edge, The Joker took a step back, his silver grills bared, blood red lips curled up into a large, predacious grin, an excitable cackle following. Frost was seated beside his boss, shooting at the soldiers with swift ease, donning a military uniform that had a patch with The Joker's emblem sewed in along with Frost's name and a bulletproof vest with some black gloves.

"Aww, you got a special one."Harley gushed, nodding at the rope ladder as she tore off her jacket, looking at her bat almost longingly before she dropped it, smile quickly returning as she turned to look at Katherine."Ain't they sweet?"

Katherine numbly nodded along, staring up at the helicopter. Her father paused in between shootings to beckon his daughter forward, looking just—if not more—relieved at the sight of his daughter. Katherine's smile widened at her father, a familiar feeling of instant security embracing her.

"Don't fall, ya hear?"Harley sang, free hand reaching out stroking Katherine's bump with an adoring croon. Harley's brow then furrowed in almost confusion before she nodded to herself, adding."Don't fall and bruise the road with yer pretty noggin."

Her voice was as child-like as always, but Katherine could sense that her attention was focused on the helicopter. Katherine couldn't blame her because she was doing the same Her father was in the helicopter as was her uncle J. And, for Harley, her Puddin' was waiting for her and nothing was going to stop her from climbing the rope, even if she had to hold onto Katherine while doing so and vice versa.

"I've dangled from one holding a sack of millions; i'll be _a-ok._ "Katherine nodded, wiggling her fingers by her sides and squeezing Harley's hand as she stretched."Ready?"

"KILL THEM!"

Katherine's heart raced against her ribcage with a familiar excitement as she drew in fresh air, rolling back her shoulders. As she readied herself, she glanced at an enraged Flag who was trying to work the phone, angrily pressing down on their mugshots to kill them but to no avail.

"Their nanite's disarmed!"

"Yep!"Harley's laughter rang out in the night air, eyes wide with a vibrant yearning as she looked back up at her lover."Let's do it."

With the helicopter close enough for them to reach the ropes, Katherine turned her attention to running in time to catch hers. Glancing up at the helicopter once more, Katherine caught a glimpse of her father who was dexterously shooting down the soldiers that continued to fire at them and didn't think twice before picking up the pace. And, when Harley saw The Joker's arms open, ready for her to fall into them, she didn't waste any time.

With one last tug on Katherine's hand, the female clown the both separated and their slow steps became more determined before the pair made a run for the ropes. With a talented vigor, as she had many times before, Katherine bounded off of the edge of the ramp and launched herself onto the rope ladder. Planting one foot onto a step and her fingers locking around another, Katherine dangled from the rope ladder, a liberated smile on her face as her head tipped back, eyes closing.

"Whee!"

Eyes opening, she turned to watch as Harley, tightening the rope around herself, swung from the ropes with a gleeful giggle, legs spread out when she turned upside down, laughter echoing in the night air and laughed along with. Her smile soon turned to a pensive pout, however, as she remembered the days she used to join in.

The feeling content didn't last very long because everything started to spin.

"Oh, this isn't as fun as it used to be."Katherine murmured as she straightened herself eyes widening a little as the ground below her started to blur a little. Shaking her head firmly, Katherine tightened her grip on the rope ladder and looked up, inhaling a long breath."Guess ya don't like it, huh?"

As the helicopter continued to veer away from the roof, Katherine turned her head and looked back at the roof. Her eyes skimmed the Squad somewhat friendly as they watched her, then her lip curled up at the sight of Flag and Amanda glaring at her, but she soon smiled again as Deadshot appeared. One of his many and largest gun in hand, the hitman advanced upon the edge of the roof.

As she looked from Amanda then Deadshot, Katherine quickly surmised what had happened.

Deadshot came up to the side of the roof and got comfortable, holding his gun almost fondly before leaning down. He remained still for a second, watching them through his gun scope. The hitman's fingers grazed the side of the gun before he touched the trigger. He grazed the trigger with his finger, expression seemingly indifferent as Amanda looked on eyes flickering between the women and Deadshot.

Katherine watched him with a tight smile, extending one arm before leaning back, as if welcoming whatever he had in store for her.

 **BANG! BANG!**

Despite the bullets missing them by mere inches, both women went still, their grips loosening a little on their ropes and tilted to the side, dangling off their ropes. Harley even went as far as loosening the rope around her, and she forcefully tumbled downwards, making it seem as if she were tangled in the rope and hanging in the air.

The pair waited a couple of seconds before reviving themselves with merry laughter. Laughter that only got louder when they noticed Amanda's smug smile fading to an enraged frown.

"Ha, ha, ha!"

Dangling on the step rope, Katherine saluted the hitman as he stepped away from the side of the roof, a complacent smirk on his face. Nodding, he kept his eyes on Katherine for a split second before turning to face Waller, saying something before sauntering off.

"Ain't he romantic?"

Quirking an eyebrow at Harley, Katherine continued to laugh as she turned away from the roof, climbing a few steps. The pair climbed up towards the tail ramp, looking up as they heard their names being called. The Joker and Frost appeared, leaning over the edge, both reaching down for them. Katherine and Harley both let out delighted gasps and hurried to meet them halfway.

"Hey,"A glimmer of relief flickered over Frost's face as he tightly gripped his daughter's hand, guiding her up towards him."Come on; it's time to go home."

The Joker gave a restless snarl, blue orbs clouding yearningly as he reached down further."Get up here, the pair of ya, we got some killin' to do!"

They shimmied up the ropes, Katherine letting go of the step rope as her father appeared and grabbed his hands so that her father could pull her up onto the tail ramp. Harley did the same, fingers wiggling and tickling The Joker's palm with a laugh before she gripped his hand. Frost and Joker kept hold of the women and pulled, their free hands clutching the handles on the side of the helicopter to prevent themselves from falling.

Finally, their heels touched the tail ramp and, after double checking that everyone was on board and safe, Frost turned to bark orders at the man controlling the helicopter. Katherine wanted to follow him, but she knew better.

"Let's get going."Katherine breathed in relief as she heard her father shouting the orders, making Cross gasp in fright and others shout back in obedience."Now!"

Nodding in agreement, Harley's eyes were bright and lively as she pulled at The Joker with steadfast adoration and satisfaction she was face to face with him.

"Puddin!"Harley happily gasped and lunged for him, seemingly forgetting that they were on the edge of the helicopter ramp, red lips curving up into a happy grin. Even if she did notice the risk of falling over the side, the female clown was as fearless as always, and her hand reached for her lover."C'mere!"

She wound her arms around The Joker's neck, impatiently pulling him down and tilting her head up to meet his mouth with her own. Harley gave a happy squeal at the touch, The Joker responding with a hungry growl of approval, embrace on her tightening as he deepened their kiss.

"Couldn't wait, huh?"Katherine mumbled before looking away from the pair, awkwardly still holding onto her friend as she eagerly waited for her father to ensure they were safe enough.

Katherine, despite wanting to roll her eyes at the PDA, couldn't help but give a small smile. They were oddly adorable, in their own way but there was, just as oddly, none more in 'love' she guessed. A dangerous, insane proprietorial love that nobody could comprehend but, still, there is nobody happier than them.

"Everybody's going home."Katherine watched as buildings passed them by, but her eyes were on the building she'd just leaped off of. Where Deadshot was. _"Everybody's going home."_

Suddenly she felt a tight squeeze on her hand, Katherine looked down to see her hand joined with The Joker's, their matching mouth tattoos smiling up at her. Katherine raised her head and looked over to her uncle who was watching her with an almost scolding stare to which Katherine innocently shrugged at.

"Missed you too, uncle J."

A flicker appeared in his blue orbs, and The Joker rolled his eyes with his infamous grin before he brought Katherine's hand to his mouth. He looked to his niece once more before he kissed her knuckles, leaving behind a red imprint of his mouth.

"I tell ya, the crap I do ya."The Clown Prince grumbled at Harley and Katherine, flashing a broad grin before he turned back to Harley, eyes darkening with such frighteningly earnest adoration it made the female clown squeal happily."It's enough to drive a man loopy."

Springing up on her heels with a giddy grin, Harley batting her eyelashes."Yeah?"

"Yeah."The Joker's smile broadened eerily as he leaned down, eyes focused on his queen whose mouth was smeared red like his own, lips brushing Harley's as he called back."Ain't that right, Mr. Frost?"

Turning her head to face her father who was making his way over to her. Katherine smiled in relief, eyes widening in absolute happiness as her father appeared. Frost's 'game face' faded as he turned from the goons and his expression softened as he faced his daughter.

"If you say so, boss."

As the clown couple kissed, Katherine felt The Joker tug on her hand then squeeze once more before, without pulling away from his queen, he guided her around them and over to her father. She happily followed, already reaching out for her father, somehow returning to the little girl she used to be rushing for her father whenever he walked through the door.

"DAD!"

Swallowing the lump in her throat as she felt a sharp tug on her heart, Katherine's voice broke. Katherine shrieked over the chopping sound of the helicopter's rotor blades, eyes glassing over in relief as she rushed over to him, staggering a little. Frost's almost perpetual, indifferent frown, turned upside down and he opened his arms for his daughter.

With an exhausted and relieved sigh, Katherine fell into her father's embrace, fingers curling into his custom-made Joker-esque military uniform. Frost righted himself with a barely audible chuckle on his feet as he staggered from the force of Katherine's body colliding into his.

"Dad."Katherine whispered with another relieved gasp, a wave of emotion hitting her as she fell apart in his embrace."Dad, i-"

"I've got you."Frost murmured as reassuringly as he could, hand clasping the back of her head to keep her upright and close as the dull ache he'd felt in his chest for months quelled. _"I've got you._ Everybody all right?"

Katherine couldn't hold back a beaming smile when she felt her father's free hand touch the side of her bump, his question including his unborn grandchild. She glanced at his features out of the corner of her eye to see Frost's brows knitted together pensively before slowly donning the expression—a soft, fond expression—she recognized well because it was customarily directed at her.

"We are now."Katherine replied with a sharp nod, embracing her father tighter for a moment before she pulled away to look up at him."Safe and sound."

"You used your father's day gift."Katherine's lips quirked up into a grin as she glanced over her shoulder at the dillon aero minigun her father had been firing at the soldiers, turning back to Frost with a pleased hum."I knew you liked it!"

"Was just waiting for the right time to use it. Now buckle up, all right?"Frost's warm smile slowly started to falter as his business expression returned, shoulders stiffening. Motioning to the handles on the roof with a pointed glance at Katherine's swollen stomach, he slowly turned from her to direct the goons some more."We're going _home_."

Complying, Katherine reached up for the handle and, curling her fingers around it, and she gripped on tightly.

"The rat was poisoned, yer daddy and good ol' uncle J took care of him."Her uncle drawled as Harley nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder and paused to murmur to his queen."Promise-promise."

He inhaled a long breath before turning to look back at Katherine, scanning her from head to toe and nodding to himself when he was convinced she was unscathed. But he then narrowed his eyes as his gaze was drawn to her swollen stomach, his head tilting to the left.

"I'm thinkin' you should go for the stork story."

He went quiet for a brief moment as he studied the bump almost accusingly before, still holding Katherine's hand, he reached out to touch the bump. He lightly poked her swollen stomach almost curiously, looking a little irritated that nothing happened, an expression that made Katherine fondly roll her eyes before, finally, he flattened his palm against the bump.

 _"Oh..."_ The Joker lazily hummed, eyes widening with something akin to awe when he felt a light nudge against his palm, his head inclining when Harley went up on her tip-toes to peck his cheek when she saw the beginnings of a grin."Itsy-bitsy baby's got a kick."

"Awww!"Harley imitated The Joker's grin against his cheek before pecking him once more."Look at that smile."

"Boss!"

Katherine's smile instantly faltered at the agitation in her father's voice, mouth down turning into a worried frown and she promptly turned around to face as his voice drew nearer.

"We got a problem!"

Brow furrowing at the alarm in her father's eyes, Katherine's own widened as she head Joker's goons shouting in panic, some randomly pressing buttons while others attempted to steer. The Joker pulled away from Harley long enough to turn and face Frost and once he caught on to what his right-hand man was telling him his expression didn't change much apart from a slightly annoyed glimmer in his eyes.

"It's not good, is it?"Katherine inquired, swaying from side to side.

Her response was her father suddenly striding towards her, his winding enclosing his daughter and pulling her against him so that he covered her just as the helicopter reeled to the side. Katherine cried out as she and her father hit against the side but held on to the handle as tight as she could, ears ringing as the sound of the goons screaming in unison as flames engulfed them.

"We haven't got long!"

Katherine sucked in a large gulp of air as her father pulled away from her once he was positive they were all as safe as could be for the moment. He staggered by his side as he turned to face The Joker, his hand covering Katherine's around the handle.

"This bird is baked."The Joker drawled to himself, looking at the approaching flames almost nonchalantly, a plan coming to his mind almost instantly as his smile appeared."All right, kiddies, we all ready to jump ship?"

Saluting her clown lover and stomping one foot on the ground, Harley keenly nodded."Yessir, yessir."

"Right behind ya, boss."Frost called over the wind, his mind catching the gist of The Joker's thought process albeit quite vaguely considering who his boss was."Roughly E.T.A is just under sixty seconds, probably less. We're cutting it close; there's no steering this thing. It's just us."

The gravity behind Frost's words fell flat on The Joker's ears and, as if his right-hand man had served him the Batman's head on a silver platter the male clown beamed manically. His laughter cut through the wind, and he bared his grills, red lips twisting upwards.

"Ohhhh!"The Joker crooned, reaching out and pinching Frost's cheek with his fingers, swaying back and forth with Harley."We better get a good view then."

Simply nodding in response, indulging his boss as always, Frost made sure the clowns were still holding onto the fastened handle on the roof before turning to face Katherine.

"The fall is far!"

Katherine opened her mouth to remind her father that she had, many a time, fallen from much higher. Much, _much_ higher and walked away unscathed.

"The fall is far."Her father repeated sternly, eyes glancing down at Katherine bump before he met his daughter's eyes again, speaking slowly and with as much clarity as he could muster."I lose you, and you lose the mark, you need to strategize. Quickly. Protect what _matters_ , think of the damage."

Katherine solemnly nodded in understanding, reading between the lines and grasping the warning in his voice.

 _Softest landing, debris or anything of the like._ Katherine recited to herself, going over the many rules her father had drilled into her concerning survival. _Protect the baby, protect your head. Find me, or i'll find you._

She nodded to herself once more, this time slowly as the words rung in her ears.

 _Protect the baby, protect your head, protect the baby, protect your head._

"Katherine?"

"I understand."Katherine shouted as loud as she could over the babel before fiercely proclaiming."I understand!"

The wind attacked them with as much force as the flames did, swallowing up the helicopter inch by inch just as quickly as they looked for a safe landing. The Joker and Harley seemed almost giddy at the thought of lunging out of the helicopter while Katherine felt slightly envious, remembering the thrill she once got.

"OUR STOP IS COMING UP, BRACE YOURSELF."Her ears caught The Joker's bellowing over the noise, feeling somewhat more comforted as her ears rung because of it, noting that he was nearby. "LEAP OF FAITH IS OUR NEXT STOP, HONEY."

Katherine clung to her father as one would a lifeline, eyes wide with panic as the helicopter lurched from side to side. She felt a little safer as his arm tightened around her while he called out for his boss who had clambered to the side of the helicopter.

Her arm wrapped around her bump, eyes watery because of the wind and felt a little reassured she felt a healthy kick against the palm of her hand. Katherine clung to her father like she had her entire life, she clung to safety, and as she did that, Katherine protectively hugged her bump as much as she could.

The panic running up her spine ceasing for a short moment as her father reassuringly squeezed her forearm.

"HOLD ONTO ME AND-"

The helicopter suddenly floundered, sending them crashing into the side. Katherine teetered with a panicked cry, suddenly feeling motion sickness reaching up again to hold onto one of the handles that fastened to the roof to keep herself inside and safe.

"DAD?"

Katherine reluctantly let go of her bump with her free hand and reached out for her father, as she presumed would be beside her, ready to follow the clowns when they undoubtedly happily lunged first just for the fun of it.

"WE NEED-"

Instead of her hand being met with the feeling of her father's hand or arm, Katherine was greeted with air and was pushed back when the wind decided to surge at her. Her eyes barely caught sight of a figure stumbling before she heard a startled shout, following by her name slicing through the wind almost painfully.

"KATH-"

The wind swallowed up the rest of the name and Katherine let go of the handle without a second thought, ready to follow the voice. Rubbing her eyes, the air gushed into her mouth, silencing a scream when she saw her father stumble.

Out of the helicopter.

 _"DAD!"_

Katherine's high pitched screaming echoed throughout the night air, this time unsilenced, eyes glassing over as her father, thoughts catching up with reality, looked up at her. A glimmer of anguish appeared on his face until he composed himself and watched his daughter for another second before he started to reach out for anything to grab onto.

"No!"

 _You lost the mark; you need to strategize. You lost the mark; you need to strategize. You lost the mark; you **need** to strategize._

Katherine opened her mouth to scream after him, but slowly she started to lose sight of him.

In the midst of horror and the instinct to follow her father, Katherine still held out her arm as if she expected her father to take it. A heartbroken whimper followed as her father's features disappeared, the darkness of the night swallowing him and she was unable to make him out in it.

"C'mon, princess, we'll find him once we've hit ground."Katherine numbly nodded along, barely noticing the tattooed ringed fingers locked around her wrist."Hold onto yer uncle J and everything will be-"

The helicopter jolted once more, and Katherine unsteadily shifted from side to side eyes still trained on the darkness below. The brunette was unable to process what was happening and barely had time to catch up before she felt a gush of air hit her face and, suddenly, her feet were no longer planted on the ground.

"KAT!"Harley's horrified screech sliced through the thick wind."My kitty!"

Tears welled in her eyes, and a scream ripping through the air, Katherine's eyes darted around, horror clouding her dark orbs as she caught onto what had happened. She kicked at air as if she could rush back onto the helicopter, her heart hammering against her ribcage.

Reaching out, her fingers barely grazed the edge of the helicopter ramp before it was out of reach.

"Uncle J!"

Katherine shouted for him as loudly as she could, heartbeat echoing in her ears when she saw a flicker of alarm in The Joker's eyes—something she'd never seen and never thought she'd ever witness—as he leaned out as far as was possible for her.

"Uncle J!"The helicopter was far too out of reach and continued to put more distance between them with each passing second. Katherine, in spite of it being impossible, continued to reach out for him, panic dripping from her pleas."Please. My baby. I can't...i _can't_ lose..."

He was too far away.

"CLUMSY LITTLE..."She faintly heard The Joker scoldingly shout before catching sight of him reaching down as far as he could, clouded expression telling her that he was most certainly going to bench her after they found her father. She needed his nonchalance."C'mon, ain't no time for games, princess!"

Katherine felt a wave of devastation and surprise rush through her as her uncle was suddenly gone. The helicopter jolted once more, and she saw a flash of Harley's hair swipe through the air as she was also knocked back. Then the helicopter suddenly became engulfed in flames, starting at the front and, like a wildfire, spread.

The helicopter started to go down, and as it tipped, she caught a glimpse of Harley and The Joker. Watching the flames almost in amusement and a flicker of loss, the pair quickly seemingly accepted their fate as long as they were with each other before passionately embracing.

Sometimes Katherine was envious of their fearlessness.

Then they were suddenly gone, just like her father.

 _This can't be happening._

"NO!"

Katherine suddenly found it hard to catch her breath, and her hair flew in front of her eyes, making her even more frightened because she couldn't tell where she was falling to.

"Please, _no_."

Katherine suddenly found herself enveloped by darkness, tortured by the sound of the blasts of air hitting her face and in ringing her ears as well as the smell of burning. She helplessly flailed her arms around, legs kicking at nothing and a feeling of sheer fear stuck rushed through her being.

Cheeks flushing as she struggled to breathe along with the realization that she was done for, her heart almost stopped beating as Katherine's shaking hands clutched at her stomach as terror made her blood run cold.

 _My baby, my baby, my baby._

Whimpering in fear, Katherine closed her eyes in an attempt to compose herself, teeth biting and slicing into her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming. Hugging herself protectively as she fell through the air, Katherine curled into herself and prayed to every deity she'd heard of.

Then, suddenly, there was nothing.

There was just _nothing_.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, i hope you liked it!**

 ** _SORRY THIS IS SO LATE._ WRITER'S BLOCK HAS BEEN SERIOUSLY HAUNTING ME. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me if you did by _reviewing!_**


End file.
